Three Years' Deal
by Kavi Leighanna
Summary: Hotch makes an interesting deal with Emily. H/P
1. Chapter 1

_**I know, I know, another story, and Hotch/Prentiss to boot, when I'm already writing two. But this plot bunny bit me hard in my derriere and the next thing I know, I've got three chapters written and none of the school work done that I'd wanted to do. I figured that meant I literally **_**had **_**to post it, no matter what.**_

_**Technically, the idea for a baby deal isn't mine. Stole it from the writers of JAG and tailored it to fit Hotch and Em. This is going to be AU and OOC. We're going to really see the softer side of Hotch and not the case side. Please keep that in mind, I'd really appreciate it. And please, always remember to review!**_

* * *

**PART ONE**

SSA Emily Prentiss let out a heavy sigh as she watched the local PD load their latest UNSUB into the back of a police cruiser in handcuffs. Eight years in the BAU and she was still torn apart by some of the things she saw. In the long run, she knew it not only made her stronger, but also made her human. However, sometimes she wasn't sure that was justification enough for the way her heart was breaking. This UNSUB made her physically ill.

Twelve families. The man had destroyed twelve families in the span of as many weeks. He'd left behind one lonely six-year-old boy, a boy who now had no family to go home to. Emily couldn't imagine for a second what it would be like at six years old to be the one to find your family slaughtered in their own home. It was cases like these that had her torn between being a mother, something she'd always wanted, and the horror of bringing an innocent child into the world knowing what kind of a world it was.

Emily let out another sigh as she felt his hand flatten against her lower back before dragging around to cup her side. Then they only thing in her vision was SSAIC Aaron Hotchner. She managed a tiny smile.

"Christian has an aunt and an uncle. They're on their way here to get him. He has someone."

She nodded. "That's good."

"He'll have a home."

This time her nod was accompanied by a sigh. There was a beat. "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

She just looked at him. He knew exactly what she was talking about. The last four years had seen a drastic shift in the dynamic of their relationship. The year including and following his divorce from Haley had been a trying one for them all, but no one more so than him. The divorce had been followed by their terrorist case in New York, then the hostage situation with her and Reid in the religious compound, the family that kidnapped young girls after killing their families to create the perfect wives… And he'd opened up to the only person he hadn't hand-picked, the only person he felt had no expectations from him.

They'd developed a close friendship after that, closer than close. There was no one else either of them would rather go to with their issues. Emily couldn't think of anyone who knew her better than Hotch did and she knew there was no one who could read him like she could. The team saw it too, and inevitably pushed them together whenever one of them was struggling. They had helped each other through the bad, and celebrated together when things were good.

She asked him the same question every time they had a child case. He knew all about her yearning for children, but how conflicted she was about the whole situation. Hotch knew Emily asked him the question to understand why she wanted a child, regardless of the things she saw. Emily always appreciated how he humoured her every time.

"Because Jack makes it worth it," he answered, locking his eyes on hers, not allowing her the chance to look at the UNSUB again. "He reminds me why I do this job to begin with. He deserves a safe world to live in and he makes all of the death, all of the brutality, the humiliation, the blood, the gore, disappear."

"His life revolves around the playground and multiplication tables," she said, her mind quieting slightly as she thought about it, discussed the happy innocence that Jack exemplified.

"Come on," he said softly. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'm sure there's some crappy movie on TV."

"I love crappy movies," she murmured, her eyes darting around the scene.

"I know," he replied with a smile as he led her towards the SUVs and the team.

* * *

Hours later, Emily and Hotch sat with their backs against the bed in her hotel room. They'd eventually settled on _No Reservations_, a relatively old movie and not as crappy as she would have liked, but it would have to do.

"She reminds me of you," Hotch said as he tossed a Skittle into his mouth. They were his sugary weakness.

"Who?" Emily asked in confusion.

"Kate," he replied. "Tough exterior but with so much love to give to some lucky kid."

These were the types of conversations she would never admit to having with her Unit Chief. Though, in moments like this, she rarely remembered he was her Unit Chief to begin with. "I doubt it."

"Why?"

She rolled her eyes. They'd had eight million versions of this conversation over their years as friends. "You know every well prospective suitors are non-existent, Hotch" she replied. "If the nerdiness doesn't get them, the job does."

He shook his head, like he did each time. "If there's anyone who should pass on their genes, it's you, Em."

She ignored her heart's flutter at the nickname. It always seemed to do that. "That doesn't make me feel better you know. It makes it all sound so scientific."

"You're reading too far into it," he chastised. "You're beautiful, intelligent, strong, capable, passionate... You deserve a child exactly like you."

"What about you?" she asked, turning her gaze back to the TV. Her stomach was tying itself in knots at his words. "Any plans for giving Jack a sibling?"

He shrugged. "I've always wanted a little girl," he replied.

Emily laughed. "You'd subject a poor little girl to your protective streak? And I can only imagine what Jack would be like with a younger sibling." Emily had met Jack, spent time with Jack on an almost regular basis. In her humble opinion, the now-nine-year-old took after his father in almost every way. It scared her sometimes when she knew how little time the two Hotchners spent together.

He poked her side. She squealed. "You asked."

"I did," she agreed, amusement in her voice. "Still."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Hotch said wryly.

She rolled her eyes. "I know you, Aaron Hotchner. You're the type of father that would be sitting with your gun and badge when your daughter brings her first boy home."

"You can't blame me."

She smiled sadly, knowing what he was referring to. Everything always came back to the job. "No," she agreed. "I can't."

He sighed, "It's not like my prospects are any better. Single father plus workaholic plus BAU doesn't exactly make a desirable man."

Emily rolled her eyes. "Hotch, anyone who knows you, really knows you, is well aware that Haley was an idiot. Your dedication is something to be admired. It's not your fault she couldn't understand how much the Bureau and the BAU mean to you."

There was something lurking in his eyes that made her shiver, but he just shook her head. "You are something else, Emily Prentiss."

"I think that deserves a thank you," she replied primly.

"I did mean it in the most complimentary way," he agreed with a smile.

They fell silent after that, watching as Kate bonded with Zoe thanks to Nick. She found herself sighing in contentment as the movie ended, even though her mind was almost more jumbled.

His voice took her by surprise. "Do you ever feel like you'll never have the time?"

"For what?"

"Having a child," he replied, not looking at her. "Between the society-defined timetable and the job... Do you ever wonder if you'll have the time?"

Emily arched an eyebrow. "Are you serious? Hotch, I'm not getting any younger here, you know that. What do you think?"

"But you've never thought of in vitro? Never thought of using an anonymous sperm donor?"

She was shaking her head before he was half way through the question. "I want my child to know his or her father, no matter what the situation."

Hotch was nodding slowly.

"What is it, Hotch? You've got something on your mind."

He shook his head. "It's an insane idea, never mind."

"Aaron Hotchner has an insane idea? Now I really want to hear it," Emily said grinning. "You rarely have truly insane ideas."

He looked at her, really looked at her and she could see something warring with indecision, discomfort and maybe even fear in his eyes. "How badly do you want a baby, Emily?"

She bit the inside of her lip at the question and the low, vulnerable quality of his voice. Hotch was only ever vulnerable when he was most thoroughly drunk. "Depends on why you're asking," she replied.

He took a deep breath and she knew whatever he was about to say was going to be a doozy of a proposition. "Neither of us are getting younger, Emily. This job, our lives..."

"Spit it out, Hotch," she managed softly.

"If neither of us is in a relationship, neither of us is any closer to a child, we try."

Oh, how right she was. She was glad she was sitting. "What?"

"Let's say three years. If neither of us is any closer to a child in three years, and neither of us is in a relationship, we have a child together."

"You really are insane," she breathed disbelievingly.

"Not really," he replied. "I know you'd make a fantastic mother, Emily. And right now, there's no one in my life I trust more than you."

The idea was exceedingly tempting. He was as smart as she was, if not more so. He was handsome, fit, loyal... A dark-haired, dark-eyed baby floated across her mind's eye. She already knew he'd make a fantastic father because she'd seen him with Jack. She already knew so much about his past, trusted him with everything, trusted him beyond her life. It wouldn't be that far of a stretch to trust him as a father for her child. "Okay."

"What?"

"In three years, all conditions met, we have a baby."

He held out his hand to shake, a smile growing across his face. "I think we have ourselves a deal, Agent Prentiss."

She mirrored his grin. "Indeed we do, Agent Hotchner. Indeed we do."

They shook on it.


	2. Chapter 2

**PART TWO**

**One Year Later...  
**

Emily grinned widely as Hotch swung open his front door looking handsome and well-dressed in his suit and tie. "My God, you really are going on a date."

He huffed indignantly. "Of course I am. Our sixth date. Thanks for agreeing to watch Jack."

"Emily!"

Emily leaned down to hug the eleven-year-old. "I brought you a present." She pulled the video game out from her purse and showed it ceremoniously to the boy.

"No way!"

"Yes way!" she agreed with a laugh. "And I'll have you know this is a game I can actually play."

"You're on! I'll set it up."

Both adults watched Jack scamper away.

"You spoil him, you know."

She shrugged. "Someone has to."

"Can you actually play that game? I looked everywhere for it."

"I put in a few calls," she replied. "Made Pen help me learn so that I could actually put up some kind of fight with Jack. Don't tell him."

"Your secret's safe with me," he promised.

She toed off her shoes, dropping her bag beside it and looking at him. "So tell me, where are you off to?"

"Dinner," he said. "I should be home by nine. I'm thinking of introducing Jack to her tonight."

Emily ignored the sick churning of her stomach. "Melanie, right?"

"Right," he agreed.

"You're really serious about her, hey?"

He cocked his head to the side, submitting to her hands as she fixed his tie. "Why do you say that?"

"Introducing her to Jack. It's a big step."

"It is," he agreed. "But I've cancelled on her who knows how many times and she still wants to talk to me."

"That is impressive," Emily agreed, patting down the offending tie. "You're going to be late."

Hotch blew out a breath. "Thanks again, for watching Jack."

"Of course," Emily replied rolling her eyes. "We're going to be here, playing video games when you get back. Have fun!"

"I will." He kissed her cheek as he made his way out the door.

* * *

It was later that night, when Emily and Jack had progressed from video games to a movie when Emily seriously felt like she was stepping into the Twilight Zone.

"Emily?"

"Mmhmm?"

"Have you met Melanie?"

Emily blinked, looking over at Jack. "I'm sorry?"

"Dad's girlfriend." He actually shivered at the word 'girlfriend'. Emily did too. It seemed like such a terrible name for a man and a woman around Hotch's age.

"No," she said honestly.

"I heard him say he wants her to meet me."

It didn't take her profiling skill to see that Jack was uncomfortable with the prospect. She sat up, setting the bowl of popcorn previously in her lap on the coffee table. "What do you think?"

"I don't know if I want to meet her," he replied. Jack had always been incredibly perceptive for a child his age and Emily always wondered if Hotch's profiling skills had rubbed off on him.

"Why not?"

"She's not my mom. I just... I don't know if I like the idea of Dad spending so much time with her."

"Do you think that your dad spending so much time with Melanie is going to cut into the time you guys get to spend together?"

"It is," Jack said. "I mean... he's out with her tonight instead of here with me."

"But you're okay when your dad and I spend time together."

"You're different," Jack protested. "You're Emily. You built snowmen and Lego monsters with me."

Emily grinned at the things they used to do when he was younger. "It's been a while since I've played with Lego."

"Me too," he answered with a smile. "I don't know. I just... I'm afraid I'm not going to like her. Then what?"

"Jack, your father will never do something if you don't like it," Emily said. "You're his world, sweetheart. You're his first priority."

"But what if I don't like her?"

"Then he won't date her."

Jack blew out a breath. "Why can't Dad date you?"

The air rushed out of Emily's lungs. "What?"

"Why can't Dad date you?" Jack repeated. "I already like you, you guys already like each other... It would be so much easier and I wouldn't feel as bad about it. I know you're not here to be another mother and I know that you like Dad for being Dad."

"You don't think Melanie does?" Emily asked curiously.

Jack shrugged. "I don't know her," he answered. "She just... from what Dad's said, she likes the idea of having a hero around. I don't know if she knows what his job really is."

As Jack had gotten older, Hotch had answered more and more questions about the job he did. The last thing he'd wanted was for Jack to resent his job and the team. Jack tried to understand as best he could and Emily knew she'd been a big help in getting the boy to understand how important his father's job was.

"No one really knows what this job is," Emily said, ruffling his hair. "Everyone always thinks it's this glamorous thing where we all get to shoot people all the time. They don't know or understand what it's like to take a life."

"Or what you guys see. I don't understand it."

"You're young, Jack. Too young to even _think_ about the things your father and I see," Emily said seriously.

"Dad wakes up from nightmares sometimes. He thinks I don't hear him, but I do. I don't know how to help. How is she going to know?" He looked down at his lap.

Emily felt tears sting her eyes. Jack was the best kid she'd ever met. "You have valid worries Jack. Don't be afraid to tell your dad. He loves you, he'll understand."

"But I want him to be happy."

Emily sighed. "Jack, look at me." She waited until he did. "I don't blame or resent your mother, sweetheart, but she didn't understand what your dad did and look how that turned out. I want him to be happy too, but you and I both know it's going to take a special kind of woman to make him really and truly happy. There's a lot of sacrificing that goes along with dating your dad."

"See, this is why it would be so much easier if it was you," Jack said sighing and throwing himself against the back of the couch. "You already get this. And no offense taken about my mom."

Emily chuckled. They'd talked about Haley, her and Jack, when things got rough between his parents. Emily was almost a neutral party, or at least could compartmentalize enough to play one. She was close with Jack and it was instances like this that made her so glad about it. "Can you do me a favour?" she asked, leaning forward.

"I'm listening," the eleven-year-old said petulantly.

"Really listen, Jack, this is important." She held his gaze seriously. "You need to try. For your dad. You need to try and like Melanie, okay? Don't just push her away unless you're sure she's not going to be good for your dad."

He sighed. "I promise," he said reluctantly. "Really, I do."

"Okay," Emily replied, believing him. She grabbed the popcorn bowl again and leaned into the couch.

"Will you stay?" Jack asked a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked.

"When Dad gets home, if he's brought Melanie. Will you stay?"

He was pulling the puppy dog eyes out on her and she knew she was a goner. "We'll ask your dad, okay? We'll find some way to ask him if it's okay." She didn't want to give Melanie the wrong impression about the spot she held in both Jack and Hotch's lives.

"Do you promise?"

Emily nodded seriously. "I promise."

* * *

"Jack?"

Jack's eyes widened at the sound of his father's voice and he looked at Emily.

"In the living room," she called back for him, giving him an encouraging smile and squeezing his hand. "You promised to give her a try," she reminded him.

Jack only nodded, looking up as his father turned the corner into the living room.

"Hey guys."

"Hi Dad."

Emily noticed Hotch looked nervous and had to bite the corners of her mouth against a grin. "Hey."

"Jack, there's someone I want you to meet."

Emily stood, grabbing the popcorn bowl, intent on going to the kitchen and giving them some time. Jack jumped up with her and reached out for her free hand.

"Okay," he agreed nervously.

"Jack, this is Mel."

The woman that stepped up beside Hotch was a blond with friendly-enough green eyes. Emily smiled politely as her eyes flickered in surprise.

"And you must be Haley," she said almost haltingly.

"Thankfully, no," Emily replied. "Emily. I'm just here keeping an eye on the young Mister Hotchner here."

"Nice to meet you."

"You too," she agreed, squeezing Jack's hand reassuringly. "I'm going to start cleaning up the kitchen. We kind of made a mess when we made dinner."

Hotch rolled his eyes affectionately. They always made a mess while cooking. "Thanks."

She caught Jack's eye just before she rounded the corner to the kitchen. He looked utterly terrified as he watched her walk away. She made sure she was out of eyesight of Hotch and his date before she showed him ten fingers. She'd check on him in ten minutes and swoop in if she had to. The boy looked relieved. Emily grinned. She actually made quick work of cleaning up the kitchen, used to the crazy messes she and Jack inevitably made. She leaned against the counter, listening absently to Melanie talk about how amazing Hotch was and how much of a hero she assumed Jack thought his father was. She sighed, actually upset that Jack had hit the nail on the head.

When she hadn't left after ten minutes, Emily poked her head around the corner just enough to see Jack. He was twisting his fingers in his lap and caught her eyes hopefully when they darted her way. She sighed again, knowing there was no choice. "All clean," she proclaimed, making her way back to the living room. Jack sprung up.

"Will you stay and read me a story?" he requested.

Emily laughed, trying not to let the surprise show on her face. Jack had been out of the story-reading habit for years now. "How about you read me a story?" she replied. "If it's okay with your dad."

Hotch nodded without having to think about it. "Of course. I'll take Mel home, if you don't mind staying the extra few minutes."

"Of course not," Emily replied, hoping the awkwardness was only palpable to her and Hotch. "Come on, Jack. Let's get you upstairs and into your PJs."

* * *

She was sitting on the couch when he returned home after dropping Melanie off. She looked up from her book when she heard the door open. He looked dejected when he stepped into the room and she felt terrible. "I'm sorry," she said immediately.

"For what?" he asked, still obviously upset, but surprised.

"For ruining the night. I didn't know Jack was going to be that clingy."

"He doesn't like meeting new people. I'm glad you were here for him." He plopped down beside her, close enough for her to tuck her cold toes under his leg. He glared at her. "Your toes are freezing."

"They're always freezing," she replied, eyes turning back to her book. She was almost done the chapter and if he hadn't said anything by then, she'd head home.

"Cold toes, warm heart," he murmured, staring off into space. After a few minutes, he let out a heavy sigh. "That didn't go well tonight, did it?"

She put her bookmark in and closed the book. "He's trying, Hotch."

"Emily, he couldn't sit still. He kept glancing at the kitchen like he'd rather be cleaning than sitting there. And Jack _hates_ cleaning."

"I've seen his room, Hotch. I know," she said with a wry smile, trying to lighten the mood a little bit. "He's worried about you."

"Why?" Hotch asked in surprise. "Why is he worried?"

Emily shrugged. "I don't know if it's my place to tell," she admitted. "He and I had a heart-to-heart tonight. He's just worried Melanie won't make you happy."

"Why?" he asked again, turning to face her. "She's nice, she's beautiful, she doesn't resent my job..."

_Yet,_ Emily thought to herself. _She doesn't resent your job yet._

"She seemed okay with the idea of me having Jack... I don't get why he'd be nervous?"

Emily blew out a breath. "Do you want my honest opinion or do you want me to tell you what you want to hear?"

"You've never lied to me before."

She had to give him that. "She's got a bad case of hero worship, Hotch," Emily said softly. She didn't want to do this. He actually seemed to like Melanie. She didn't want to burst his happy bubble. "Jack isn't sure she knows what she's really getting herself into with you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey," she warned at his snappish tone. "I'm just saying what your son thinks. Don't go shooting the messenger."

He took a deep breath. "Sorry."

Emily changed her tactic. "Have you two ever spent the night together?"

"No," Hotch replied. "Not that it's any of your business."

"With all due respect, as much as you're my friend, you're also my boss and your sex life is something that actually creeps me out to know," she replied, honest and reassuring. "I ask because I know you have nightmares, just like the rest of us have nightmares. You have cases that haunt you just like the rest of us. I've seen these things, I go through these things, so don't bother to deny it."

He nodded once in tense agreement.

"Jack knows you have nightmares," she revealed. "He hears you wake up sometimes. He wants to make sure that any woman you're going to bring into his life, your life, knows that it's part of the package. He wants to make sure that she's not going to turn and run when she realizes that your job comes first, then your son."

She knew by the look on his face this had yet to pass through his mind. "What am I supposed to do?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, Hotch." She wasn't going to tell him the other half of her conversation with Jack. The poor man was conflicted enough now, let alone adding in Jack's belief that he should be dating her instead. "Look, I'm going to head home. We both have to be in the office tomorrow."

He followed her to the door, watching her slip on her shoes and grab her bag. "Thanks again for watching Jack."

Emily smiled. "Of course." She opened the door, stepping out and turning to him before walking out, biting her lip. "Look, Hotch... Just talk to Jack."

"I will," he promised, leaning on the door.

Something in his eyes made her cock her head to the side. "What is it?"

He shook his head. "I don't know what I'd do without you sometimes. Jack would never say any of that to me. I wouldn't even know something was wrong."

She smiled and blushed. "It's nothing, Hotch. If I can be someone Jack can go to when he's uncomfortable, than that's enough for me."

"And it's why you'd make such a fantastic mother, Emily," he said, stepping out and kissing her cheek sweetly. "You're an irreplaceable person."

She chuckled. "Thanks Hotch."

"Call me when you get home, so I know you're safe."

"Of course."

* * *

Two weeks later, Emily walked groggily into the bullpen at a ridiculous hour of the morning. She hadn't been able to sleep and she'd hoped to get a jump start on her paperwork. They'd gotten back from a brutal case not three days before and she hadn't been able to sleep comfortably. Nightmares plagued her and though she was used to them, it didn't exactly make it easier.

The light in Hotch's office caught her eye. Why was he there earlier than she was? She sighed and went about preparing two cups of coffee, having a gut feeling that it wasn't that he was there earlier, but that he hadn't left yet. That didn't bode well at all. Sure enough, her Unit Chief and arguably best friend was sound asleep on his folded arms. She pulled the pen out of his fingers and set the coffee mug down, plopping herself in the chair across from his desk and waiting for the smell of caffeine to do it's job. Sure enough, Hotch's head came up groggily.

"What are you doing here so late?"

"So late?" Emily asked arching an eyebrow. "Hotch, it's seven am."

He blinked. "Is it really? I fell asleep?"

"If the drool pattern on the Meyer file is any indication," she replied with a twitch of her mouth. She sobered. "Why did you stay, Hotch?"

He blew out a breath. "I ended things with Melanie the day I got back."

Ah. She ignored the double beat her heart did. "Why?"

"Because after what you said, I talked to Jack. Then I had time to think on this case, to really look at the type of person Mel is... She's a great girl, but I don't think she really knows what I do. I think she's too absorbed in Hollywood's hero version of an FBI agent than what we actually do."

"I'm sorry, Hotch."

"And she gave me an ultimatum while we were away," he went on, as if he didn't hear her. She would bet he didn't.

"She what?"

He met her eyes. "She told me that I had to choose between you and her."

Both of Emily's eyebrows went up. "Why would she say that to you?"

"She said Jack would never warm up to her so long as you were in his life. It was obvious how much he adores you. But I can't cut you out of his life. Heck, I can't cut you out of mine."

"Now I'm really sorry. I hadn't meant to come in between you and someone else, Hotch."

"I know that," he promised, leaning back in his chair. "I guess I just got so concentrated on how good of a person she was, about how she took both Jack and my sudden absences in stride... She never asked me to explain why I was haunted after a case. She always told me I did what I needed to do."

"You got wrapped up in the good things so much that you couldn't see the flaws," she said softly. "I'm still sorry. She seemed like a nice woman."

He shrugged. "Oh well. It happens."

"It does," she replied standing. "If you don't mind, I'm going to get back to my paperwork. The faster I get it done the earlier I can tease Derek about finishing before him. I've got a steak dinner riding on this one."

Hotch laughed. "I'm going to clean up the Meyer file. I was wondering if you could give me a hand on the Yang file over lunch."

"You're on," she agreed.

Emily sighed when she made it to her desk. She didn't want to think about the soaring hope in her chest. It was sad that their deal haunted the back of her head at the most inopportune times. Hotch deserved to be happy and if not with her, then with someone else and she'd sworn to herself long ago that she wouldn't let their deal get in the way of his happiness. If he wanted someone else, she'd let him have someone else. Plus, every woman he'd dated had been blond up to this point. She wasn't his type.

And yet, that didn't stop her from stupidly hoping.

* * *

**_I had 15 reviews and I love this chapter! I've been so excited about posting it. So you get an extra little present today._**

**_I loved writing Jack in this one. His relationship with Emily is something I wish I had when my parents were divorced. I had a teacher that helped me through a lot of it, but I wish I had someone close like I wrote for Jack. Divorce can be hard on kids. _**

**_But! This is okay, because apparently I made it out in one piece, even if I'm a bit dysfunctional with trust issues. I'd love you all if you reviewed!_**


	3. Chapter 3

**PART THREE**

**One Year Later...  
**

She looked absolutely stunning. It had been a long time since Hotch had seen Emily dressed up for a formal function, but she looked beautiful. And she had a date. She was going straight from the Bureau to some sort of political thing with a senator's aide and so, she'd brought all of her things with her. She'd laughed and given a spin when Derek had wolf-whistled at her and teased him about wanting something there was no way he could ever have.

Little did she know her Unit Chief was salivating not far away. As much as he didn't like that black seemed to be a colour she favoured – he associated it with her on the job and thus, the morbid things they saw – he had to admit that the little black dress looked fantastic on her. It hugged all of the right curves and the heels on her feet brought out the muscles in her legs. He shook his head. It wouldn't do him any good to think about her like that.

He made his way back to his desk, settling down and pulling a picture out of his top drawer. It was of Jack and Emily at the last Fourth of July. Jack had planned a whole day for the three of them, thrilled when Emily didn't have anyone to celebrate it with. The picture was of Jack and Emily sharing a stick of cotton candy. Jack was grinning from ear to ear with pink sugar caught on his nose. Emily had been trying to dodge the blue chunk he had on his finger. It was one of his absolute favourite pictures. He sighed.

It always seemed that they had terrible timing. There were times he was sure she wanted more, just like he did, but he always seemed to be in a relationship at the time. Then, when he was ready to make a step forward, she was taken. It was a game they played, a dance they did, whether they really wanted to or not. There was really nothing they could do to stop it.

Their deal was always in the back of his head, always there lurking whenever she had someone in her life. He'd been truthful with her when he'd told her two years ago that there wasn't anyone else he'd trust with his child. He'd proven that a few times when he'd left Jack with her or asked her to pick him up from somewhere. Emily never minded and she and Jack had a bond that was unbreakably strong. That bond had inadvertently scared away a handful of women in the six years it had been building. Seeing her with his son always made him think of what she'd be like with a child that was theirs.

He looked up at the knock on his door to see her smiling face. He managed a passable one back at her. "Hey."

"I'm heading out. I'm going to be late if I don't leave now."

"Go ahead," he said, waving her away. "Have fun."

"It's politics, Hotch," she said wryly.

"You're the one dating a politician," he said with a chuckle he didn't feel.

She noticed, but didn't comment. This was one of those odd times. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bright and early," he agreed. He tried not to watch her ass as she left.

* * *

Hotch jolted upright at his ringing phone, reaching over to pick it up. "Hotchner."

"Tell me you have triple chocolate fudge ice cream in your fridge."

He sighed, pulling himself out of bed. "Hello to you too, Emily. And don't worry about waking me up from a sound sleep."

She sighed. "I'm sorry. I am."

He knew she was and thus, dropped that particular topic of conversation. He pulled open the freezer. "I do."

"Good. Do you mind if I come over?"

"Of course not."

"Fantastic. Open the door?"

He hung up as he made his way to his apartment door. It wouldn't be the first time Emily had come over after a terrible date. She said it was more fun to wallow with someone else. He swore he kept the ice cream just because he knew there was a time when she was going to need it. She always brought it over, he just never threw it out. She was still dressed in that dress when he opened the door and he had to bite his tongue to avoid swallowing thickly. "That bad?"

"Flat out going for my boobs in public was enough," she told him.

He now knew how much alcohol she'd consumed. He wordlessly held out the ice cream.

"You are a god. Spoon?"

"You know where they are," he answered, moving off to his room. A t-shirt and sweats were in order. He'd done this before.

He smiled at her sigh of relief when he held the items out for her. "If there was something above a god, you'd be that too," she said, leaving her ice cream to hit the bathroom and change.

Hotch flipped on the TV, glancing absently at the clock. 12:30am. He could deal with that. He flipped through the channels until he found a sitcom for them to watch. Mocking sitcoms was a habit they both enjoyed and it had become the perfect pick-me-up after bad nights. He sighed as he settled on the couch, grabbing her still-full spoon and bringing it towards his mouth. It was the only time he ever ate ice cream.

"Put that in your mouth, Hotchner and you'll be missing vital organs when I'm finished with you."

He obediently handed over the spoon with a chuckle. They sat in silence for the next ten minutes.

"Why is it that all guys just want to get into a woman's pants?" she asked.

He arched an eyebrow. "I believe that's an unfair conclusion to come to."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't have the patience for literal interpretation. Work with me."

Bad, apparently, was an understatement. "Men like beautiful woman. You, Miss Prentiss, have beauty in spades."

"I wish that made me feel better," she told him.

"I take it the senator's aide wasn't Prince Charming?"

She blew out a breath. "I don't know why I want Prince Charming to exist," she told him, waving her spoon.

"Because, Em, you want to be a princess."

"It's a stupid dream! Happily ever after doesn't exist, not really. Over half of the married couples in the US get divorced."

"Ouch."

She rolled her head on the back of the couch until she met his eyes. "Sorry. And what makes you think I want to be a princess?"

He arched an eyebrow. "You're sitting on my couch ranting about how men only want in your pants and eating triple chocolate fudge ice cream, Em. You tell me."

She stuck out her tongue. "You're not helping me."

"I wasn't aware I was supposed to be. You're the one accusing my entire gender of only wanting sex."

"Can you prove to me otherwise?"

"You know human beings naturally want sex, Emily."

"There you go with the literal interpretation thing again! Why did I come here?"

"Because you don't have ice cream at home and you knew I'd have it?"

She looked from his knowing face to the tub in her lap. "Oh."

Silence fell for a few minutes.

"Emily, there are idiots in the world. You know that. There are people who don't want to see women as anything more than stepping stones or sexual objects. But you also want to believe there is someone out there who is going to actually deserve you. It's natural."

She wrinkled her nose petulantly. "I don't want it to be natural. I want it to exist."

Alcohol and Emily made a very honest combination. "I know, Em."

"Why can't it? When guys don't want me for my body, they want me for my name and my influence. What kind of a guy does that?" she asked.

His heart ached at the broken, vulnerable quality in her voice. "One who doesn't have the power or abilities to get ahead on his own merit or a guy who doesn't know how fantastic you really are."

"JJ always says you have to kiss a lot of frogs to get to your prince."

He chuckled. "She does." He'd heard her say it a few times. "Do you think she's right?"

"I'm not sure what to think at this point," Emily replied, slouching further into the couch. "I've kissed a lot of frogs and I have yet to find my prince."

He reached out for her, pulling her against him and wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "You'll find your prince, Em. Have faith."

She sighed. "I don't know how much of that I have left, Hotch."

He kissed her hair and held on.

* * *

_**I'm floored to see the response to this! Seriously! And kudos to all of you JAG fans. It's nice to know I'm not running blind here and that there are people who understand the basis for this story. Still, it's almost more fun to play with the CM characters!**_

**_Finally we have Hotch! Yay! Next chapter is when the 3 years are up. Thanks to those who have been with me so far! Review!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Administrative Announcements:**_

_**1) As was thankfully pointed out to me, I'm playing with the timeline in the biggest way possible. Because theoretically, and for those of you able to do the math and paying attention to the math, Emily would be way out of childbearing age if I followed the actual timeline. Consider it part of the AU thing.**_

_**2) Updating. I'm updating as fast as I can and I've been really lucky in that I've managed to not only write the first 4 chapters in quick succession, but that this is the only idea that's been really swirling in my head the last little while. This and Derek and Penelope's wedding for the Life with the BAU series. I'm about to go write chapter 5 tonight. I'll try and warn you if I'm going to slow down.**_

_**3) I haven't decided whether or not I'm going to up the rating here or if I want to write a separate chapter that is a separate story for their 'conventional method' (read on, it'll make sense at the end of the chapter at the latest). I can write it as a different story, I can just up the rating, or I can up the rating, include the 'conventional method' and just make a massive warning at the beginning of the chapter for those of you who would prefer to skip it. Let me know which method works best for everyone! I'd appreciate it. **_

_**4) I'm not totally sure I like how this chapter turned out. I feel like I really could have drawn out the conversation between them. Reviews this chapter are more appreciated than ever.**_

_**5) Speaking of reviews.... have I mentioned you all rock my socks? Seriously. Take a minute and peek at the review count. I seriously didn't think that a story as 'out there' as this one would garner so much support. Awesome doesn't believe to describe you guys and mind-boggled doesn't even touch on how I'm feeling right now!**_

* * *

**PART FOUR**

**One Year Later...  
**

Hotch hadn't been this nervous to walk into the bullpen since his very first day as a BAU agent. His mind was reeling, his head spinning. He'd glanced at the calendar that morning and realized that today made it three years. Three years ago, he made a deal with Emily Prentiss. And to the extent of his knowledge, neither of them were any closer to that baby they'd wanted. And he definitely still wanted one.

He wasn't about to take a moment and think about how they'd sabotaged each other's dates over the years. He got a dark thrill when he had to call her away from a date because of something in the office. But now... Now was a completely different story. He hadn't broken a promise to her in almost twelve years and he wasn't about to start now.

Hotch was almost relieved to find that Emily hadn't made it into the office yet. It meant he could make it quickly to his office without being spotted by anyone else. He needed time, needed a few moments to debate with himself whether or not he wanted to bring it up or if he wanted to wait for her to do so. He wasn't entirely sure which he really wanted. He didn't want to make it seem like it didn't matter, but he didn't want to make it seem like he was too eager, either. And he had to think anyway. Pregnancy wasn't something that just happened because they wanted it to. They had to decide how they were going to go about the process.

Assuming she was still up for it. And he really didn't want to think of Emily going back on their deal in the slightest. Rejection terrified even the strongest man, and Hotch wasn't sure what he'd do if she'd decided to go back on their deal. Actually, in the entirety of this situation, he wasn't sure of a lot of things. Going through with this deal was going to change their relationship in so many ways. Heck, not going through with it was going to change their lives in ways he didn't want to think about.

He dropped his bag beside his desk, flopping into his chair and absently opening the top file. He had to at least look like he was working, even if his mind was much too jumbled to read even a word of the file. It wasn't important anyway, just work he hadn't finished from the previous day. The idea of having a baby with Emily Prentiss was such a better topic to think about. Even if it alternately thrilled him and churned his stomach. He sighed, eyes darting out to the bullpen and scanning for her dark head. Was she going to call in sick today because she knew it was the day of their deal?

An hour later he was no closer to the answers he had hoped for and it was time for their morning briefing. With a sigh, he pulled himself up, heading out and along the catwalk, knowing that if the team wasn't already seated around the conference table, they would be in minutes. For the first time in a while, he was glad to see they were all there. He took a seat between Emily and Dave, his usual seat, and spread his armful of files out in front of him. He tried not to rush through the briefing, carefully assigning cases around the table.

"That's it for today," he said finally, glancing around. His eyes met Emily's and he had to look away at the nervousness that had crawled into them. Yet, he wasn't surprised when she didn't move as the team packed up. He turned his chair to face her as the last team member, Derek, naturally, left. "We need to talk."

She nodded, smiling. "Lunch?"

"Have you had breakfast?"

She bit her lip for a moment. "No."

He nodded once. "Come on."

* * *

They had a favourite diner in Georgetown and for the first time, Hotch didn't feel too bad driving an hour for breakfast. This was an important conversation they were about to have and if it took them an extra 2 hours because of driving time, well, the Bureau would just have to deal with it. They didn't talk through the drive. Emily had turned on the radio and he knew that meant that conversation was going to have to wait until they were seated and well into deciding what they were going to eat.

He reached for her hand when they were seated, just as she reached for the menu. "Let's get the tough stuff out of the way first."

Much to his surprise, she kept a hold of his hand. She swallowed. "It's been three years."

"It has," he agreed. "And we both know what that means."

"What do you want to do?" she asked, her eyes on their hands. "Because I'll understand if you don't want to go through with it."

"I do," he interrupted her and with a strength that surprised him. "I do, Emily."

She blew out a breath. "Me too."

"Then we have a few decisions to make."

"In vitro is always an option," she said, her voice quiet.

He felt his heart leap. Her tone and body language said she really didn't want to go that route unless nothing else worked. "Emily, if I'm going to be a part of this child's life, I want to be part of _every moment_. Conception through to birth and beyond, okay?"

She kept a straight face, but he noticed a spark light in her eyes. "No science?"

"Not until we know that nothing else works," he repeated. "I guess... I guess that leaves the conventional way."

"Sex."

Bless her bluntness. It was the only thing that could still take him off guard. "Yes."

"We're walking down a slippery slope," she said softly. "I'm getting older, Hotch, there's no guarantee I'm going to get pregnant."

"We have a plan B if the conventional way doesn't work," he promised, squeezing the hand she still held tightly.

"Where?"

He hadn't thought about that. "My place?"

She was shaking her head before he'd finished the two words. "Too personal. We're going to need neutral ground if we're going to go back to working together after sleeping together. And we're going to have to talk about how much we tell the team."

"I don't think there's a reason to tell them anything until your're sure I'm pregnant," he said honestly. "If they ask, we tell them the truth."

"Are they going to understand that we're doing this because of a deal?"

"They're going to understand that there's no one more logical," he answered. "They all know we're very close and we trust each other with our lives on a daily basis. I know your medical history, you know mine... I already trust you with Jack all the time."

He knew that when he put it like that it sounded extremely logical. His thumb started stroking her hand without the conscious permission of his brain. So much so that he didn't realize he was doing it. "A weekend away?"

"You sure know how to proposition a girl."

He chuckled, thankful for her attempt at levity. "Emily Prentiss, will you join me for a weekend away." He knew he could have made it so much more than that, but he didn't want to scare her. All of this was a lot to take in now, when they were all rational. He could only imagine what it was going to be like when she was hormonal and emotional. A baby was a big deal.

"You book the time off and I'll find the place," she proposed. "Somewhere close to Washington, but close enough to seem like we're actually going away."

"Sounds fantastic," he said with a smile.

His heart was racing. They were actually going to go through with this. And not only that, but they were going to do it the conventional way first, before turning to science. The thought thrilled him and made him nervous at the same time. He wasn't sure sex with Emily could be just that, could simply be the means by which they created a life. In fact, there was no if's or maybe's about it. Sex with Emily would not be simple, not for him.

And he hoped it wouldn't be that easy for her either.

* * *

**_Important author's notes at top if you missed them!_**

**_Review!_**


	5. Chapter 5

**PART FIVE**

They'd agreed that a weekend away was the best way to go about conceiving and Emily had done some serious research before they picked the date. She wanted it to be soon, but she wanted to make sure to maximize the chances of getting pregnant. Because the thought of sleeping with Hotch, her best friend, was something that made her terribly nervous. This was going to change things for the long haul, and though she was being truthful when she said there was no one else she could think of as the father of her baby and while she understood Hotch's need to be there for every part of this baby, she wasn't completely convinced that she'd be able to put this weekend into a little locked chest in her mind come Monday.

And yet, the other part of her absolutely thrilled and leapt at the chance to have sex with Hotch. Even as he'd gotten older, it had done nothing but good things for him. He was handsome and he still had dimples in his smile that made her melt a little bit every time she saw them. There was no one in the world she trusted more. She trusted him with her life, it made sense that she'd be able to trust him with her body.

Of course, that was the easy part. It was going to be dealing with things after the baby was born that was going to pose the real problems. Hotch wanted to be a major part of their child's life and while Emily was perfectly okay with that arrangement, sharing joint custody of an infant was going to be complicated. And what they were going to tell the Bureau was something else that was eating at the back of her mind. The team, she knew, would understand the logic behind the agreement. The Bureau, the higher ups, would see it as fraternization. One of them, she was sure, was going to be forced to leave the BAU.

Not even the prospect of all of this being over nine months away could calm her racing mind. These were things that had to be determined now, that they had to figure out before she could really go through with creating a baby. This meant too much to her, he meant too much to her, for them to fly by the seat of their pants.

She jumped when he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Emily replied, smiling nervously. "My bag's in my car."

Hotch nodded, his hand squeezing her shoulder gently. It made her feel better than he was obviously nervous too. "One car or two."

"I've got enough packed for the weekend and to not have to go home on Monday, so it doesn't matter to me," she replied. And she knew that two cars would give them both the chance to back out, she just wasn't really willing to say it.

"One car," he decided.

It also gave them an opportunity to talk about the things swirling in her head. "Are we leaving now?"

"Whenever you're ready to go," he nodded. "No rush."

And yet, they both knew there was. There hadn't been this much awkwardness between them since she first joined the BAU. It was odd to feel nervous and anxious around him. She bit her lip and reached into her top drawer for her car keys. "How about you get my bag, I'll pack up here and meet you down there?"

She knew her eyes were pleading with him to give her a minute, to let the reality set in. "Sounds like a deal."

Derek arched an eyebrow at her as Hotch left. "Everything okay? You guys have a fight?"

That actually made her chuckle. "No," she promised. "Nothing like that. When have you known Hotch and I to actually fight?"

"Um, need I remind you of the Wedgwood case? You guys wouldn't say two words directly to each other for almost two weeks," Derek replied, leaning back in his chair.

Emily wrinkled her nose. That had been less than six months ago and the last time they'd fought. Bickering and scolding didn't count. They'd both been mad at each other for the same reason though Emily admitted she'd probably taken it a little far in flirting with the detective. For some reason, flirting with local PD annoyed him and she'd taken advantage of that knowledge. It had been JJ and Dave locking them in the conference room until they figured things out that had eventually ended their stalemate.

"Wait! You both have this weekend off, don't you?" Derek said, suddenly sitting upright.

Emily arched an eyebrow. "We do. I wasn't aware it merited that much excitement."

"You guys are debating whether to take one car or two," Derek answered, his mouth tilting in a knowing smirk. "Your bag is in your trunk, he's going to get it for you... the two of you have finally hooked up, haven't you?"

She felt her jaw drop. "I beg your pardon?"

"Oh please. The two of you have been pining after each other for ages," Derek replied, waving a hand. "Even Reid sees it, and you know he's hopeless."

Emily blew out a breath. "If you're asking if Hotch and I are dating, the answer is no. We both have a weekend off, Derek. We're close. Is it really that surprising that we're spending it together?"

She was playing on the vagueness ingrained in her since childhood and the stress that the job put on them. Who knew better how to de-stress her than Hotch? And who knew how to settle him and deal with the things he saw than her?

"Hey, if that's what helps you sleep at night. You guys have a rather comfortable little bubble of denial, who am I to burst it?"

She glared at him as she gathered her things. That didn't put her mind at ease at all, except to potentially reassure her that if things came out in front of the team, there would be few repercussions, if any at all. It certainly seemed like the team was looking for the moment they got together.

"Have a good weekend!" Derek called to her as she left the bullpen.

* * *

The only thing he'd tell her was that the drive was going to be about an hour and a half. Emily was okay with that. What she wasn't okay with was the dead silence between them at that particular moment. In fact, she more than didn't appreciate it. Uncomfortable silences between them were reserved for just before takedowns and fights, not for long trips to quiet motels. The fact that they were going to said quiet motel to have a weekend of sex in the attempt to conceive a child was beside the point. At least that was what she told herself.

Really, the silence was only delaying the things she wanted to talk about and make her even more anxious. "Hotch, there's a few things we need to talk about before we go through with this."

He turned on the blinker and switched lanes before answering. "Like what? Are you backing out on me?"

She chuckled slightly, awkwardly. "No. But there are a few logistics we need to work out."

"Like what?"

"Custody, for one thing. School, living arrangements, the fact that we both travel on a moments' notice... A baby is a big thing for two people with our jobs to take on."

Hotch reached over to take her hand. "I want joint custody."

"I want you to have joint custody," she promised. The fact that she thought of him as a fantastic father went without saying. "I just don't know if shuttling an infant between apartments is the best idea. I want to breast feed my child and that's going to make things complicated quickly."

He nodded his agreement and she could see something akin to longing in his eyes. Had Derek been right? No way, they were close friends. That was what they were and what they had to stay. "Any ideas?"

She bit her lip. "One. It's unconventional. Though, really, we have two options."

"Okay."

"We can look for two apartments in the same building," she began, ticking the point off on her finger. "Either of us could see our baby at any point because we'd live close enough."

"Or?"

This one was the one that was tying her stomach in knots. She had to swallow and clear her through before speaking. "We find an apartment together with enough room for both of us, our baby, and Jack when you have him." She could tell the second option had taken him off guard.

"It's more logical enough for us to find one place," he said finally.

"What?"

"If we lived in different apartments, even if we were in the same building, we'd have to get two of everything. There would be no point in shifting an entire child's room every time the other one took her."

She ignored the blatant gender bias in favour of absolute shock. That was the one option she hadn't even considered him choosing. At the same time, he made a very logical point. It was more economically friendly, not only on the baby paraphernalia side, but also on the rent side. Rent would be less expensive if they both pitched in. "So we look for a new place. I want to move while I can still pack and move."

He chuckled. "We still have a little bit of time, Em. What else."

"Day care. The waiting list for the Bureau is long. And we're going to have to find something special for when we're away on cases." Bringing up one of them leaving could wait. It would wait.

"We'll start looking for that too," he promised. "What else?"

* * *

By the time they made it to the little motel they'd picked, all of Emily's worries had been addressed in one way or another. She felt marginally calmer, at least until they both moved to climb out of the SUV. It was then it hit her, once again, what exactly they were there to do. She was here to have sex with her boss, her best friend.

She jumped, startled, when he squeezed her upper arm. "I'll go and get the keys, okay? I'll be back in a minute."

It made her feel better that he was definitely as nervous as she was. She moved around to the back of the SUV, absently digging through her bag, no particular object in mind. Her breath caught as she came across what exactly she'd shoved in her bag as a last minute addition as she rushed out of the house. She had her traditional pyjamas, shorts to deal with the humid early-July heat, but she'd shoved a few choice pieces from her top drawer in with them. Now that she saw the red of the satin fabric and with the motel right in front of her, she had no idea what she'd been thinking.

Oh, who was she kidding? She felt like this was going to be the only chance she was going to have with Hotch and she was totally going to take full advantage of it. And that meant going all out. So what if part of her subconscious wanted to show him exactly what he was missing by adding a little extra oomph?

"Ready?"

Her hand shoved the red satin back into her back and she quickly did up the zipper. "Lead the way."

* * *

Her anxiousness had been starting to grate on him. How were they supposed to do this when both of them were so incredibly nervous? There was so much as stake, almost too much at stake, but the possibility of fathering another child, more importantly, being the father to _Emily's_ child was too great of an opportunity for him to pass up.

He'd kicked her into the bathroom with her bag, telling her that a bath was in order and he'd be fine by himself for a while. They'd eaten on their way to the motel, so he'd pulled a book out of his bag and simply waited. The longer she took, the more he felt adrenaline flood his system as he thought about what was coming. Because it would be easier to get the awkwardness over now, before they really got into their weekend. Building up any sort of anticipation would only serve to make things worse.

So eventually, he sighed, standing and walking to the bathroom. "Emily? Have you drowned?"

"No," came her voice through the door. "I'm procrastinating."

He laughed slightly. "I don't bite, Emily."

He thought he heard something along the lines of 'not even if I ask', but he ignored it. Because Emily wouldn't say things like that. "Get out of the tub, Emily."

--

There was something in his voice that had her rising from the water and towelling herself off. In a moment of complete boldness, she put on the red satin-and-lace before throwing on the white cotton shorts and her favourite red tank-top. Her hair had been piled on top of her head for her bath. The steam was still floating about the room and she couldn't see herself in the mirror. So all she could do was take a deep breath and pull open the door.

He'd stepped back, standing only a few small steps away. The nervousness was on his face too, the realization that not only was this for real, but this was a massive step in their relationship. Bigger than massive. There was no going back after this. Eventually, it was Emily who took the first step forward, but Hotch that closed the distance between them completely, his hands coming to rest on her hips, the lowest they'd ever been. They stood like that for a few moments, Emily's hands mirroring his on his hips, until his hand came up. Much to her surprise, he pulled the clip from her hair, letting her natural curls fall down around her shoulders. He tucked the strands behind one of her ears, his fingers gentle against her.

It was really that moment that Emily knew there was no going back. This was really going to happen and this was going to change them forever. "Aaron..."

He smiled slightly. "That's the first time you've used my first name."

She chuckled slightly. "Calling you Hotch here... now... when we're.... It's just wrong." She didn't need to tell him it was a way to separate this intimate moment, what was planned to be an intimate weekend, from the rest of their lives. Fraternization policies existed because personal and professional didn't mix in the workplace, especially in a workplace with as much drama and pressure as the FBI.

His hand threaded back into her hair at the same time his other hand wrapped around her back, pulling her flush to his body. She tilted her head back to meet his gaze. The heat in his eyes made her shiver.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her quietly.

"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't sure," she whispered back. "Just kiss me, Aaron."

He did.

* * *

**_NEXT CHAPTER IS RATED FOR SEXUAL CONTENT!_**

**_NOT FOR THE KIDS!_**


	6. Chapter 6

_**REMEMBER KIDDIES! THIS IS SO NOT APPROPRIATE FOR YOU! **_

_**But the next chapter will be. And it'll be up by tomorrow at the very latest.**_

* * *

**PART SIX**

He couldn't believe he was doing this. After how many years of being her best friend, how many years of keeping her closer than close because she was so important not only in his life, but in Jack's, he was finally kissing her. She tasted like cinnamon, probably from the gum she'd been chewing in the car. But more than that, he felt heat pool in the pit of his stomach, heat he hadn't felt since the beginning of his relationship with Haley too long ago to recall. Now, however, feeling Emily pressed against him, smelling the vanilla of what he determined to be her body wash, there was nothing he was looking forward to more than taking her to bed.

And he vowed to do this right. He knew they planned a weekend, than if he was lucky and if chance was on his side, they would be doing this again, but that didn't mean he didn't want to make this special for her. He felt her tighten her arms around his hips, sliding them around until they linked behind his back. He'd taken his jacket off long ago as well as the rest of his suit, sliding into track pants and a t-shirt for comfort-sake. Her fingers trailed along the elastic of his pants as her mouth opened beneath his.

Hotch's hand slipped under her tank without the real conscious permission of any of his mental functions, but he wasn't sure his mental functions were really involving themselves in his current situation. Her skin was soft under his touch as her tongue battled with his. His hand stroked her back, pulling a shiver from her.

Emily tilted her head, allowing him better access. Her hands went up his back, tangling in his hair at the same time he tugged on the roots of hers to kiss her chin and down her neck. He nibbled at the hollow of her throat and thrilled at the moan it drew from her. It pulled one from him in response. He tore his mouth from her body, pulling the red tank over her head and looking at her. He'd thought he'd glimpsed red when he'd gone around the back of the SUV with the keys, but he never expected the red he'd seen was what she was currently wearing.

He'd always loved red on her. It spoke of the passion that was wrapped in her deceptively strong body. She was beautiful and he knew he didn't have to tell her that. Coming from him, it wouldn't mean much anyway. Most of the time he really wasn't sure she believed him when she told her anyway. The red contrasted against her skin beautifully and he felt his breath catch His fingers went to her cleavage, dragging along the edges of the fabric. Satin. Of course she was a satin kind of woman. Sophisticated, classy... and for now, his.

"Emily..."

The husky quality of his voice heated her stomach and made her panties wet. Her hands made quick of his t-shirt and she flat out stared. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him naked, but it was the first time she'd seen him naked in this situation. Her hands traced random patterns along his chest, through his hair. Her thumbs brushed against his nipples at the same time his flicked open the clasp of her bra.

"Bed," she whispered, pushing him backwards.

He stumbled slightly, but caught himself and her hand, tugging him back with him even as his eyes took her in. He sat down on the bed, pulling her between his legs. His mouth started at her stomach, trailing up as her head went back. She responded perfectly to every touch, every brush, every breath against her skin. He pushed down her shorts, shocked to find her lace boy shorts matched the satin bra. "Jesus, Emily. I never... This is... You are..."

"Don't," she said, placing a finger against his mouth. "Don't."

Emotion would break them both. So he pulled her across his lap, fixing his mouth over one of her breasts. She arched her back, pushing her pelvis down to grind against him. It was a movement he hadn't been prepared for and he bucked up into her on reflex. He dragged one hand up her thigh, hearing her breath catch, with a teasing smile and a nip to the skin just over her heart, he pulled back to look at her. Something welled in his chest, making breathing difficult as he took in the flushed skin, closed eyes and slightly opened mouth. And he hadn't even started yet.

"Aaron, please."

"Please what?"

She opened her eyes, meeting his, showing him the lust and desire waging through her. "Touch me."

He stroked her through her panties, loving the way her back arched and her hips rocked against his hand. Soon though, it wasn't enough and he helped her stand for the few moments it took to rid her of her panties and him of his pants. For the first time, they were naked together, but he didn't bother to absorb the moment. She deserved a bed, and she deserved soft and slow their first time, but he wanted her too much to be able to adequately follow through. He wanted her and his body was strung taught with the thought of having her.

The next thing Emily registered was her back against the motel blankets, Hotch looming above her. She wanted him desperately and she really wasn't sure if she was above begging to get it. She spread her thighs, cradling his pelvis against hers as her left leg wrapped around his hip. "Now, Aaron. Please."

He groaned and panted harshly as her hot little hand slid down between them, stroking him a few times before guiding him into her. She was hot and wet and tight around him and he took his time sliding into her. This was a feeling he wanted to remember. His thrusts were slow, concentrating on every stroke, bringing out the maximum pleasure with every push. Her sighs spurred him on until her nails dug into his shoulders slightly.

"Stop teasing," she requested. "Come on."

Emily didn't have to tell him what she wanted. He sped up his pace, leaning down to grasp her breast between his teeth, laving it with his tongue. She responded by arching her back and gasped when his pubic bone pressed perfectly against her. His hand slid down between them, stroking and circling her, attacking every pleasure point with everything he had.

"Aaron!" She broke apart in his arms and he followed her over, holding himself inside her. He stayed inside her as he rolled them, cradling her carefully and gently against his chest. If that was what their weekend was like, he was going to have a spectacularly hard time letting her go come Monday morning. Especially when all he wanted to do was keep her. But he couldn't ask that of her and he wouldn't. At least not yet.


	7. Chapter 7

**PART SEVEN**

Monday morning came faster than Emily would have liked. She could have done with a day of recovery. Her weekend away had been filled with glorious pleasure all because of her Unit Chief. She was tired and sore as she walked into the bullpen Monday morning more than intent on coffee. She needed her caffeine fix. Needed it like she needed air and shelter and water. There was no way she was going to make it through her day without it.

"Morning, Em."

Emily managed a tired smile for Penelope Garcia. "Morning, Pen."

"Busy weekend?"

"Exhausting weekend," Emily replied. "But totally worth it." Or at least she hoped it would be. She wouldn't know for another couple of weeks at the earliest.

"What did you do?"

"Went away. I needed the break," Emily answered vaguely, tapping her food in agony as the coffee dripped into the carafe. "What about you?"

"It was upgrade weekend," Penelope said with a sigh. "I spent my weekend upgrading my Bureau and personal computers."

"Morning ladies."

"Hey Derek," Emily mumbled, breathing out a thankful sigh as the coffee finished. "Finally!"

Derek arched an eyebrow at his technical goddess. "Everything okay, Girl?"

"Fine," Emily promised, not even bothering to add her usual cream. "I'm exhausted."

Derek grinned. "How was your weekend away with the Boss Man."

"Whoa!" Penelope exclaimed, turning wide eyes on Emily. "You went away with _Hotch_ for the weekend?"

"Could you say it just a little bit louder, Pen? I don't think Mexico could quite hear you," Emily snapped. "Yes, we went away. About time we did too. We both deserved a break."

"And now you're sore?" Penelope asked.

"I said nothing about being sore," Emily said, pasting a confused look on her face. "I said exhausted."

Penelope shook her head. "Why are you exhausted?"

"We had a busy weekend," Emily repeated.

Derek wisely kept his mouth shut, though he arched an eyebrow in Emily's direction. She ignored it.

"What was the point of going away if you're more exhausted when you get back than when you left?" Penelope asked in confusion.

Hotch walked in then, both saving Emily from having to answer and setting her heart and stomach a-flutter. She cursed herself as she looked away, focusing intently on pouring herself a cup of coffee. It was habit that had her absently reaching for another mug and filling it with the newly brewed beverage. His hand settled on the small of her back and her breathing hitched, a natural reaction. That exact touch had led to some of her most memorable moments from their weekend.

"Good morning," he said, shooting her a look and dropping his hand as he slid one of the mugs his way.

"Good morning," she murmured back, cursing the blush she could feel creeping up her cheeks. They'd promised each other that professional wouldn't run into personal and vice versa. It had to if they were going to make things work and still have lives.

"How are you?"

"Good," she replied.

"Exhausted," Penelope spoke up. "Is there something you should be telling us, Boss?"

Hotch made a big show of wrinkling his brow. "Get back to work?"

She pouted. "Ruin my fun."

Derek chuckled. "Come on, Princess. I'll walk you back to your bunker."

Hotch chuckled as their teammates walked away. "She's relentless."

"Usually," Emily replied with a smile, taking a careful step away.

He noticed. "Everything okay?"

She tried for a smile. "Personal and professional, right?" she said, repeating a tidbit of the conversation they'd had in the car on the way home the previous night. "It's just...."

"Weird," he offered.

"Yeah," she agreed, blowing out a breath. "Weird is a good word."

He nodded slowly. "Good weird?"

Emily shrugged. "I'm honestly not sure."

Silence fell for a few moments as they both worked at creating their morning brews.

"The Parrish file you left on my desk on Friday?"

"Mmhmm?" She would have to buy him lunch. Re-focusing her brain was exactly what she needed. Work was exactly what she needed to reacclimatize herself with the Bureau.

"I don't think it's two killers."

"I beg your pardon? There's an organized and a disorganized quality to those crimes. Brutality and remorse. And we both know multiple personality syndrome doesn't fly these days."

"No, but anger disorders do..."

* * *

Two weeks later, JJ followed Emily into the bathroom with a sigh, worry creasing her brow. Something was up with her brunette friend, something that had her actually upset and apparently, from the way she'd been deftly avoiding Hotch, it had something to do with him. JJ hoped that whatever the problem was it was something that could be solved with an apology and a heart-to-heart. Otherwise, they were in for an extremely long case and that was something JJ wasn't sure if she could stand.

"Emily?"

"JJ?"

To most ears, Emily sounded fine, but JJ had years of practice with Emily under her belt and could detect underlying disappointment that hadn't been there a week ago. Heck, a week ago, Emily had seemed as happy as a clam. Something had drastically changed between her weekend away with Hotch – Penelope Garcia was JJ's best source of gossip – and their take off from Quantico three days ago.

"Is everything okay?" JJ asked, moving to lean against the counter in front of the stall Emily occupied.

"Everything's fine. At least as far as I know."

JJ put on her best exasperated face as Emily unlocked the stall door.

Emily blinked. "What?"

"You know exactly what. Something's wrong, Em, we all know it. And we all know it has to do with Hotch. Start talking because we're going to need to find a child-proof room if we're going to have to lock you guys up until you figure it out."

"We're not fighting," Emily said as she ran her hands under the tap to wash her hands.

"Then do you want to explain to me why you two have barely said two unprofessional words to each other since we caught this case?" JJ pressed.

Emily blew out a breath. "Can't you just drop it, Jayje? Everything's fine."

"I'm your best girl friend," JJ said, handing Emily a paper towel. "If you're not talking to Hotch, talk to me."

Emily chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "I got my period."

JJ wrinkled her brow. "So? How does that link into Hotch?"

"JJ you have to promise not to say a thing to anyone, not even Pen, not even Reid, _definitely_ not Dave, okay?"

The blond blinked. This must be big. "Okay," she promised. Not telling Penelope may be difficult depending on what kind of bombshell Emily was about to drop, but she'd have to go with it.

"Hotch and I are trying to have a baby."

JJ's jaw dropped. She blinked at Emily's serious face for a few minutes. "I'm sorry. I thought I heard you say you and Hotch were trying for _a baby_."

"I did," Emily replied with a heavy sigh. "Or, at least, we were."

"But you got your period."

Emily nodded. "Yeah."

JJ wasn't sure whether she wanted to join in Emily's disappointment or ask the questions racing through her head. "You guys are good," she finally blurted.

"I'm sorry?"

"How long have you been together? Three years? Four? Are you married? 'Cause you're having a baby-"

"JJ stop!"

"What?"

"We're not married, we're not even dating."

JJ shook her head. "Then I don't understand."

Emily let out a massive sigh. "Three years ago, Hotch and I made a deal."

"A deal. Pregnancy has to do with _a deal_? Were you intoxicated at the time?"

"No," Emily replied, chuckling slightly. "It was after a case. The UNUSB had left a six-year-old boy behind. We got talking about kids... one thing led to another and we made a deal. If neither of us were in a relationship in three years, if neither of us were any closer to having another child, we would try for a child together."

JJ was still silent, her jaw dropping.

"Look, there's no one else I'd rather trust with my child right now," Emily tried to explain. "There's no one else I'd trust with my child, period."

"Emily, do you have any idea what you're doing?" JJ asked.

"Yes." There was a pause. "No." Her head dropped, hair falling forward to hide her from JJ's gaze. "I don't know."

"You're _in love_ with him, Emily! How are you going to walk away when you're _in love_ with the man?" JJ asked in an almost hiss.

"I don't know," Emily answered, keeping her face hidden. "I have no idea."

"Are you going to be able to walk away from this with your heart intact?"

"No," the brunette replied. "No, I won't. But it won't matter. There won't be any walking away."

"I don't understand."

"Hotch wants to be involved in our baby's life, if we ever get that far. We agreed we want a joint custody agreement. We're going to start looking for places with enough bedrooms for us, Jack, and our baby."

"How do you know you're not setting yourself up for a broken heart."

Emily tried for a smile and failed miserably. "I don't."


	8. Chapter 8

**PART EIGHT**

Part of him knew why Emily was so upset. He knew the signs, had dealt with her PMS moments time and time again. But he didn't want to confront her and have her curl in on herself. Personal situations with Emily required patience. Eventually, she always came to him. And if the knock on his hotel room door was any indication, she was ready to talk. Hotch pulled the bag of Mini Eggs from his go-bag, a necessity since he found out they were her favourite and headed for the door. Sure enough, it was Emily standing on the other side.

"Hey."

He held up the package, almost as a shield. "Hey."

She gently removed the bag from his hand and stepped in. He let the door close, resisting the urge to kiss her. Having her so close, with coconut and vanilla flooding his nostrils, it wasn't an easy task. He settled on reaching out a hand to stroke down her bicep. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" she asked in surprise, eyes coming up to meet his.

"That it didn't work this time."

She sighed. "Me too. I really wanted it, Hotch. I really did."

"I know," he promised, pulling her into his arms. Vulnerable Emily rarely, if ever, made an appearance and he hated seeing her. His Emily was never vulnerable, not really. "It just means we have to try again."

She nodded, looking down. "We're not going to be able to get away again."

"I know," he said, stepping closer. "We can stay closer to home."

She breathed deep. "Okay."

* * *

However, their next option didn't come while they were in Washington. Their next opportunity came up while they were in Oklahoma on a case. They'd promised to keep the professional and personal separate, but they both knew the odds. If they were serious about the baby, they were going to have to take advantage of every opportunity. So it was with endless care that Emily slipped out of her hotel room and made her way to knock quietly on Hotch's door. He opened the door, glancing up and down the hall before opening the door wide enough to slip through. And brush against his body in the process. And that had done it for him.

Now they were lying in his hotel bed, on non-descript sheets, long after they probably should have been asleep. Emily was, but Hotch wasn't. Much like the last time they'd done this, he stayed awake long after she'd fallen asleep. He wasn't sure the next time they would be like this and he wanted to bask in every moment. Having her here, knowing that she was going to trust him with the life of her child and knowing how much trust it took to do that, was something he'd never dreamed of her placing in him.

But nothing made him feel like he ruled the world like her curled against him and, in some ways, he hated that feeling if only because he didn't think she wanted him. And yet, the other part of him was very much aware that she was about to have a baby with him. How much did it take for a woman like Emily, a woman who didn't trust easily to agree to have a baby with a man that wasn't guaranteed to stay around?

Then he found himself considering a future he never had before. What would it take for him to keep Emily for longer than just the first few years of their child's life? He knew so much about her. He'd been there after bad dates. He'd been there after good dates. She deserved everything, someone who would be there. But at the same time, what were they going to do with a new baby? One of them wouldn't be able to travel and there was no way he was asking her to quit just to make this happen. He had never been willing to risk either of their jobs. Hadn't that been the one thing that had put him in this situation to begin with? Well, that and his own cowardice. And that was something he would never admit to out loud.

His discovery of how much he absolutely loved her was something that had taken him by surprise while out with Jack. His son had talked virtually non-stop about the dark-haired woman asleep beside him. Jack had only asked an innocent question: when was Emily going to start joining them for these weekly dinners? He'd never thought about it, never even considered it and when he'd asked Jack why he asked, his son's answer had been simple and straight forward.

"You love her," he'd said with a shrug. "I just figured it would be what came next."

And he had to admit, it wasn't like she was ever out of his head. In fact, it was quite the opposite: Emily Prentiss wouldn't leave his head. He thought about her when he passed particularly tiny boutique stores, well aware that she, JJ and Garcia all enjoyed boutique shopping. There were even things that Jack did that reminded him of Emily. She was everywhere in his life and it had only been Jack's bluntness that had made him admit it to himself.

Since they'd started trying to conceive, she'd been penetrating more and more of his life. Because now, instead of just being in his reality, she was in his fantasies too. She haunted his dreams now, both inappropriate ones and the odd one he had about a future with her and their little girl. Every time he closed his eyes, he could see that little girl with her dark hair and dark eyes, her sharp cheekbones and her wide smile, but his dimples. She'd be just as smart as his mother, just as strong as both of them. It was a very appealing future.

"Aaron?"

He kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep. We don't have to be up for hours."

Instead, she stretched against him and he felt himself twitch. "Why are you awake?"

"Just thinking," he replied with a gentle smile. Emily was not a happy person upon just waking and he was always much more gentle with her for that first half an hour. "Go back to sleep, Em. I'm fine."

"Of course you are." She snuggled into his side and he assumed she was going to drift off to sleep. "What are you thinking about?"

As if that wasn't a loaded question at 3am. "Our baby girl," he finally settled on.

"Aaron, I'm not even pregnant yet."

Amusement coloured her voice and made him smile. "That doesn't mean I can't think about her," he answered. His hand began tracing absent circles on her back, twirling and twisting over the soft skin.

She arched at the touch. "Of course not," she agreed. "But I'm not even pregnant and you're thinking about a baby girl?"

"I'm the one that decides."

She shot him a look. "You don't actually mentally get the choice."

He chuckled. "I figure if I wish for it hard enough it'll happen"

"You are an odd man, Aaron Hotchner."

"Yet you like me anyway."

She laughed slightly, looking up at him. "I do. Go to sleep. We're going to be running around all day tomorrow."

He knew she was right, but there had been something in her eyes and in her tone when she'd agreed that had his heart jumping twice and maybe up into his throat. There was an underlying affection there that if he didn't know better, or was listening to his heart instead of his head, he probably would have actually called love. But he knew better. Emily wasn't looking for a forever with him. She could do so much better than a single father all but married to his job that had him waking in a cold sweat from nightmares.

Yeah, she could do so much better.


	9. Chapter 9

**PART NINE**

Summer passed by faster than Emily would have liked as she continued to cross days off on her calendar. She knew she was getting older, knew it would be so much more difficult, but she hadn't planned on this. And it was starting to get honestly painful. The stigma of sleeping with her supervisor aside, it was getting harder and harder to pull away from him every time. So often she just wanted to tell him that she wanted to stay, wanted to tell him to stay, but could never open her mouth to do it. She liked to believe she was a very strong and courageous person, she had to be to do her job, but now… it was just getting out of hand.

Because now she was reacting to his presence in the office. While she'd had a Hotch radar for a while, it had never been to the point of the hairs on the back of her neck standing up when he walked past. She'd never been so acutely aware of the way her body heated when he touched her, and it had been a long time since she'd actually taken to noticing the way a tie deepened his eyes, or the way his dimples made him look so much younger. And he was starting to haunt her out of the office too. There were times when she was curled in her own bed that she swore she could feel his arms wrapped around her stomach. It gave her an empty feeling when she realized he wasn't there at all.

So when August slipped into September and then into October, Emily became more and more worried. By the time November rolled around, she'd managed to find the courage to bring the topic up with Hotch.

"I think we need to look into alternatives."

He looked down at where her head was pillowed against his shoulder. "You do?"

"Aaron, we've been doing this for too long," she whispered. "I'm only getting older."

His hands started running through her hair. "We'll have to do some research."

"We have two options, Aaron. How much research has to be involved?"

"Have you looked?" he asked.

"A little. Just enough. We need to really start thinking about it."

"The new year," he proposed. "We wait until January. We can look into everything when we're on stand-down for the holidays."

She wanted to tell him she wasn't sure if she could do it, if she could take another month of trying the conventional way. Because it was more than just trying to conceive a child now and there was so much more at stake now. Her heart was in this now and she wasn't sure she liked that kind of idea. In fact, she was pretty sure she didn't like it. And yet there was nothing she could do to change it and that felt almost worse.

* * *

An uneasy peace settled over the entirety of the BAU for the next three weeks. No one was quite sure how to deal with either Hotch or Emily as they tried to figure out what they wanted to do about their latest predicament. There were days Emily was the happiest woman in the world. Other days, she was the devil incarnate, or at least that was what Derek called her when he was sure she wouldn't overhear him. Even Hotch hadn't been able to stabilize Emily during some of those days and that was something the team had never seen.

So JJ was almost floored when Emily came all but racing into her office, almost slamming the door behind her. Her eyes were panicked, but they sparkled with some other sort of emotion that looked something like hope.

"Em?"

"I'm late."

JJ knew what that meant and her eyes widened. "Stress?"

"Look at my job, look at my life. I've never been late, Jayje. Maybe two or three days, but this is a week and a half," Emily said almost breathlessly. "But I don't... I don't want to get my hopes up."

JJ bit her lip. "There's only one way to know for sure, Em. And we're on stand down as of tonight, you know that."

Emily bit her lip. "JJ I don't know..."

JJ sighed, standing and coming around the desk. "Let's go out for lunch, okay? We'll make a stop at a drug store, no one has to know unless you want them to."

"What happens if... What about if I'm..."

JJ eyed her friend carefully. She wasn't going to say it for Emily. Saying it would make it real and JJ was hoping that Emily would feel better if she actually made the possibility of a pregnancy real. "What if you're what?"

Emily bit her lip. "Pregnant," she finally said.

JJ almost laughed. "Isn't that what you and Hotch want?" She hoped to goodness Emily wasn't about to back out now. The team had been waiting too long for them to do something binding about their relationship and JJ had a feeling this was just the first step to something much more permanent. She'd seen the changes in both her boss and her colleague since she'd learned about their little deal and was more than happy for her friend.

"It's… big," Emily whispered, looking down, not at all the agent JJ was generally used to in the Quantico setting, but definitely the insecure friend the blond had seen a few times.

"But the whole point of your little arrangement," JJ replied quietly. "Em, if anyone can raise a happy, healthy baby under unconventional circumstances, it's you and Hotch." Actually, at this point, she'd say anything reassuring to make sure that Emily eventually found out how completely head-over-heels the man was for her.

"You think so?"

"I know so," JJ replied. "Now, here's what we're going to do…"

* * *

Per JJ's instructions, Emily hid the pregnancy test she'd purchased while at lunch with her friend in her purse, then set it on the bathroom counter when she got back to her apartment. Then, she called Hotch. He was more than happy to come over for dinner, and even offered to pick something up. She refused. Cooking would keep her mind off of the little stick in the bathroom, at least for a while. It gave her something else to focus on while she waited for him. Because JJ had made it abundantly clear that it was endlessly important for him to be there for that moment.

She took a deep breath and wiped her hand on the nearby dishtowel when his knock sounded on the door. He was smiling widely when she opened it and her smile popped up out of reflex and automatic response. "You really do need to smile more often."

"Hello to you too," he said, pressing a kiss to her cheek and a bottle of wine into her hand. "And I try."

Oh, she hadn't thought about that, but it was the perfect excuse to tell him the actual reason she'd invited him over. "Try harder."

"It smells good in here."

Her smile, she knew, was tremulous. "I thought I'd actually cook tonight."

He caught her hands after she set the wine bottle on the counter. "Emily?"

He knew something was up. He always knew when something was up. She chewed her lip, trying to find the right words.

"Let me open the wine, we'll sit and talk, okay?"

She shook her head. "I don't think that's a good idea, Aaron."

His eyes flashed, and she realized she'd used his first name. He had to know now what this was all about. "Is there a particular reason you don't want a glass of wine?"

"I'm late, Aaron. And I know it's not stress. A couple of days is one thing, but a week and a half…" She swallowed. "It's not stress."

"You think…"

She nodded before he was half way through the first word. "I have a test in the bathroom."

"You waited?"

And now she understood why JJ had told her to call him. "I didn't want to do it alone."

He hugged her, wrapping his arms tightly about her body. "You don't have to," he promised.

She thought she heard him say something like 'never again', but shook it off. "Do you mind if we find out before dinner? I'm not sure I could eat anything right now."

He shook his head. "Not at all."

She could see the hope in his eyes, even as they bored into the fear she knew showed in hers. Now that they were here, in this situation, actually talking about their baby, her pregnancy, it was a completely different matter entirely. Carrying Hotch's baby would be a completely different adventure. "I'll be right back."

By the time she emerged from the bathroom, leaving the stick on the counter, he was seated on her couch, two glasses of juice in front of him on her coffee table.

"Sit," he requested.

She sat.

"How long?"

"Five minutes. Less now," she replied softly.

He pulled her close to his body. "Nervous?"

"Terrified." She couldn't lie to him, not even if her life depended on it. "A _baby_ Hotch. A real live human being. Are we really ready for this?"

"Hey," he said, catching her face in his hand. "We can do this. We've planned everything out."

He was right, she knew he was right, and yet her stomach wouldn't calm. "What about the Bureau?"

"I told you, Em. I'll deal with Strauss. If this is real, you just work on keeping my daughter safe and healthy. Everything else with the Bureau, you leave to me."

"The team?" She hadn't told him JJ knew. Not yet. Though she was sure he had his suspicions. JJ wasn't always as subtle as Emily was sure she wanted to be.

"Cross that bridge when we come to it. We've talked about all of this Emily. You have to trust that everything will work out okay," he said.

She looked up at him, feeling so much better that his own nervousness and fear lurked under the surface. "You don't have to be strong for me," she whispered.

He chuckled. "I should have known you'd see right through me."

"I usually can," she agreed. "You don't close off on me."

"Not anymore," he agreed. "How much longer?"

She looked at the clock and sucked in a breath. "Now."

Neither of them moved.

"Emily?"

She shook her head. "I can't."

Surprised at the outright fear in her voice, Hotch stood, leaving her reluctantly on the couch as he walked into her bathroom. Emily held her breath as she watched him walk back into the room. "And?"

* * *

_**I know, I know. I'm a terrible person to leave it at that! But all of you smart people are totally aware of what's going to come next! I just didn't want to write it here 'cause the chapter was getting extremely long. And it would have been too short to cut it any earlier. But, on the bright side, if everything goes according to plan, the next bit should be up tomorrow. Think you can all be patient until then?**_


	10. Chapter 10

**PART TEN**

She didn't need him to tell her the answer. She could see it in the awe written all over his face and in the way he held her pregnancy test reverently in his hands.

"Emily..."

Her breath caught in her throat. It was too good to be true. It couldn't be true. "Aaron?"

He came to sit down beside her, actually just plopped down onto the couch as if his knees couldn't hold him anymore. He turned the stick so she could see the result. "You're pregnant."

So many things welled up in Emily at that moment. Between him, sitting so close, the knowledge that she was pregnant with his child, the fears of being pregnant, of doing her job and being a mother, of turning out just like her own all overwhelmed her and she just sat there, stunned.

"Emily?"

"Say it again," she whispered.

"You're pregnant," he replied, just as quietly. He set the stick down on the coffee table and pulled her so he could wrap his arms around her waist while she straddled his lap.

Her arms were limp beside her, still trying to absorb the information. After they'd tried for so long, after everything they'd been through....

"Say it, Emily," he requested in her ear. "Say it."

She swallowed. "I'm pregnant." And just like that, the fears dissipated for the time being, replaced by an elation she hadn't felt in a long time. "We're going to have a baby."

He was grinning like the cat that ate the canary as she pulled away to meet his eyes. "We're going to have a baby," he repeated, eyes sparkling.

So Emily did the only thing she could think of doing. She leaned forward and kissed him, putting every positive emotion that was racing through her body at that particular moment into that kiss. He responded in kind, meeting her with equal ardour. Emily's brain was a mess of emotions and yet, she somehow managed to register that he always did that, always matched her in everything they did. It was why they worked so well together.

Eventually, he pulled back slowly, locking his gaze with hers. "You know this means no more coffee, right?"

She groaned. "I'd forgotten."

"No more coffee," he repeated, kissing her again, this time softly.

Emily had been seconds away from simply losing herself in the kiss when her phone rang. She groaned as she pulled away and reached for the offending device. "Hello?"

"So?" JJ asked and Emily had to make a mental note not to kill JJ. It wasn't her fault that she'd interrupted.

The thought acted like a bucket of ice water. What was she doing? She was pregnant. For all intents and purposes that meant things like kisses were off limits. He'd done his civic duty and if she got any more involved, she'd not only lose her heart – as if she still had the potential to lose it and it wasn't already his – but herself in the process. The office was hard enough as it was without having to add onto that emotions that he didn't feel for her.

"Who is it?" Hotch asked, his eyes guarded.

She sighed, well aware that hers had changed first. "JJ."

"Why is she calling?" he asked, releasing her as she stood. She needed to get away before she told JJ she'd see her tomorrow and forgot all about why they couldn't do anything more than have this baby.

Emily bit her lip. "She knows?"

"She knows?" he sounded surprised and suspicious.

"I'll explain it all when I get off the phone," she promised. "Dinner?"

He nodded. "I'll get it all out."

She thanked him with a smile before going up the stairs to her bedroom. "JJ?"

"He's still there?"

"He's only been here ten minutes," Emily replied, flopping back on her bed.

"So? Did you take the test?"

Emily bit her lip. "JJ... I'm pregnant."

The squeal on the other end of the phone forced Emily to pull the offending object away from her ear. "About time! Did you tell him?"

Emily's brows knit. With JJ, a vague question like that could mean any number of things. "Tell him what? That I was pregnant? He's here, JJ, what do you think?"

"That you love him!" JJ replied, exasperation in her tone.

Emily shot upright. "I can't do _that_!"

"And why not? You're having a baby together, Em, I think this constitutes the right time."

"It's not that easy," Emily squeaked. "Just because I'm having his baby doesn't give me a free pass to screw with the rest of his life."

JJ snorted inelegantly. "Screwing with the rest of his life, my ass, Emily Prentiss. If anything, you'll be making his life better."

"Says you."

"And the rest of the team. Do you know how long we've been waiting for you and Hotch to get your heads in the game?"

"We've had this conversation," Emily said, her voice strong.

And JJ backed off immediately. "Okay, fine." She waited a beat. "I'm so happy for you, Em. You're going to make such a good mother. That kid is lucky."

"We've only just started, Jayje," Emily said softly. "Let me get through the first three months."

"I'll take you to any appointment you need to go to," JJ promised.

Emily chuckled. "I have a feeling getting to appointments won't be a problem."

Both women had been on the receiving end of Hotch's protective streak. They both knew it had everything to do with the fact that they were all family, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. Emily knew she was in for a heck of a time trying to get Hotch to let her work regular hours and regular tasks.

"Good luck with that," JJ said knowingly.

"Yeah. Jayje, I have to go. Aaron was setting out dinner when you called."

"Go! Have fun. And don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Emily waited, knowing JJ had this planned.

"Oh, wait.... a little too late, isn't it now?"

"I hate you."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emily made her way back downstairs, shaking her head. Her fingers trailed absently along Hotch's shoulder as she passed.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah," Emily replied with a smile. "She just wanted to know if I'd taken the test."

"That's where the two of you disappeared to today."

It gave Emily a little thrill to know he'd noticed her sudden absence. She hadn't told anyone she was leaving for lunch. "We went out for lunch too." She caught sight of her plate and sighed. "Aaron, that's a lot of food."

"You're eating for two now," he replied defensively. "We need to take good care of our little girl."

"Our baby is barely the size of a peanut," she responded, rolling her eyes though shivering as her mouth formed the words 'our baby'.

"That doesn't mean we don't start now," he shot back. "You're lucky I stopped there."

Emily sighed. This was going to be a very long nine months.


	11. Chapter 11

**PART ELEVEN**

When Emily stepped into the bullpen a few weeks later, she found a box of healthy granola bars and a box of different teas. She found herself pouting, her hands on her hips. She really didn't want to play this game with Aaron, but she didn't take well to being hovered over, and he knew that. The one time she'd been deathly ill, ill enough to call in sick, he'd tried to be nice and come over, but she'd been belligerent and he'd gone home quickly. She'd apologized a few days later, when she'd returned to the office, but he'd learned his lesson.

JJ was the next into the office, making a beeline for Emily's desk and stopping dead when she noticed her friend staring at the offending items on her desk. She laughed slightly. "Coffee is the hardest," she said sympathetically.

Emily sighed. JJ had two boys with Will so Emily imagined if anyone knew what she was about to go through, it was JJ. Though she wasn't sure Will was as overprotective as Hotch had a habit of being. "I can do the wine, but coffee too? How am I supposed to survive cases?"

JJ shook a shopping bag at her best friend. "With these. My staple."

Emily glanced in the bag and turned a grin at JJ. "You are a godsend." She pulled from the bag less healthy granola bars of chocolate and marshmallow. "I'm going to have to hide these."

"Oh you bet you will. Looks like Hotch wants nothing but the best for you. What else is new?"

"Not now, okay?" Emily pleaded.

"How many times to I have to tell you that everything will be fine?" JJ asked with a chuckle. "You're forgetting that we've been waiting for the two of you to just admit that you're in love with each other."

"JJ!"

"Right. We're not supposed to talk about that," JJ said, a little grin tilting the corners of her mouth. "Try the tea, eat a granola bar and I'll see you in an hour."

* * *

Derek eyed Emily with trepidation. Something had been off with the brunette for the past three months and he really wasn't sure what to make of it. There were times she seemed incredibly happy, then, in the blink of an eye, could burst into tears. Just yesterday she'd ripped into Reid about the colour of his shirt clashing with the colour of his shoes. It had scared the poor genius and put Derek even more on edge than usual. And that wasn't even the strangest part.

The strangest part was the people Emily seemed to gravitate towards when she had one of her swings. Hotch wasn't a surprising one. JJ, on the other hand, was. So often, Derek had seen Penelope and JJ go to Emily with their problems, never the other way around. And the blond just seemed to have an uncanny ability of showing up at exactly the right time in order to calm Emily down. And Hotch seemed to have begun catering to her every whim. She said jump, he said how high. Along with her mood swings and JJ's attitude, it was starting to get disconcerting.

Even now he was waiting for the other shoe to drop. He'd been sitting there, watching her hum out of the corner of his eye for the better part of twenty minutes, wondering who she'd snap at next. Yesterday, it had been a poor rookie from counter-terrorism who had come in to ask her opinion on a case. Why he'd picked Emily when Derek had tried to make it clear to the virtual boy that it was a bad idea, Derek had no idea. Yet part of him had been glad it had been the kid and not him that Emily had turned on.

"Derek, can you stop watching me like I'm insane?"

He saw Reid's eyes dart up as he turned fully to face her, trying not to swallow thickly. "You bit of some rookie's head yesterday. I'm sorry if I'm a little nervous."

Emily arched an eyebrow. Derek gauged her mood. She was still happy. And ready to tease. "He deserved it. He was asking stupid questions."

"There's no such thing as a stupid question," Derek replied. "Especially when it comes to terrorism."

She nodded, but shifted in her seat and he wondered if there was something she wasn't telling them. She sighed. "Will you boys excuse me?"

Derek arched an eyebrow at Reid as Emily raced off. He'd seen that look on her face before and wondered why on earth she was trying to hold in the fact that she had to go to the bathroom.

"She's been doing that a lot recently," Reid said, his eyes losing focus as his brain kicked in.

"Doing what?"

Derek jumped. Why on earth did the man have to do that? And how had he not noticed? "Going to the bathroom. We're wondering if something is wrong. That, and the mood swings.... Not to mention the four doctor's visits in the last three months. There's something she's not telling us." Derek knew better than to lie to his boss. The man could smell a lie from across the country. And if he was being really honest, he was worried about her anyway. Health was not something to be messed with.

Something flickered over Hotch's face, but it was really too fast for Derek to catch and interpret. "I'll talk to her about it," he offered.

"We just want to make sure she's okay," Reid piped up, though his eyes told of fear. He wanted to know if Emily was liable to kill him again.

Derek found himself chuckling. "Did you throw out the blue shirt?"

Reid shook his head. "The pants."

Both men laughed.

* * *

Emily was surprised to find she'd been called into Hotch's office when she returned from her eight millionth bathroom break of the day. She was trying to hold it in an attempt to keep suspicion down, but even she knew she hadn't done a good job. She knew Reid was now terrified of her. So she reached into the bottom drawer of her desk, digging around for a few minutes before she found her prize. Triumphantly pulling it out of the drawer, she made her way up to Hotch's office.

"You wanted to see me?"

His entire face softened when he saw her and Emily felt her insides melt a little. That look, the look that told her the child she was carrying meant as much to him as the one he already had at home, never ceased to hit her heart. And she knew he was only looking at the baby.

"I did," he said finally. "Close the door."

"Uh oh. I have a feeling this isn't a social call."

He laughed slightly. "Actually, you could call it a social call."

"Oh?" Now she was confused and probably a little apprehensive. They deliberately kept personal out of the office. Usually any talk that had to do with home they had either over dinner or over the phone.

"You're scaring the kids, Emily."

It took a moment for her brain to process the words, then another for her to burst out laughing. When she finally calmed down, she met his eyes. "I can't control them. You know that." As if to prove her point, she pulled out the granola bar she'd snatched from her desk.

He eyed the package with suspicion. "That's not one of the ones I got you."

"Nope," she replied happily, tearing open the wrapper. "I have someone on the inside."

"I'll talk to JJ when I'm done with you."

She arched an eyebrow. "Done with me? What are you implying?"

"Emily."

His tone was warning and for now, she heeded it. "What do you want me to do?"

"Not you," he said, coming around the desk and reaching for her hands. "Us."

"Us?" she questioned.

"I think it's time Emily," he told her, stroking a thumb over the back of her hand. "I think it's time to tell the team about the baby."

* * *

**_I'm so incredibly sorry this took so long! Between planning a formal and writing an exam and a paper I had no time to write stories so I had to choose carefully. And this one was giving me some serious issues to boot. I was not happy._**

**_But I did it! And I hope you enjoyed it!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**PART TWELVE**

Emily was nervous, sitting with her hands folded over her almost miniscule baby bump. Explaining that she and her supervisor had made a pact about a baby felt like it was going to be a Twilight Zone experience. JJ's pregnancies had shaken the team. Change did not sit well with any of them. They didn't always appreciate it when members of the team had to be taken out of the field, even if it was for something as miraculous and full of hope as pregnancy, birth and child care.

"Hotch, what's going on?" Derek asked as he followed Reid into the room.

Hotch was the last one in and his hand easily slipped under Emily's hair to brush briefly against the back of her neck. It both thrilled and comforted her. Emily allowed her gaze to travel around the table they usually only used for work. She met Hotch's encouraging eyes and took a deep breath. This was hers.

"Hotch and I have something to tell you," she said, trying to choose her words carefully.

Dave leaned back in his chair, a smug smile starting to spread over his face. Even Derek looked like he was satisfied or triumphant. Reid's eyes opened wide in trepidation and confusion. Penelope just looked straight curious and kept darting looks at JJ's neutral face. She took a deep breath as Hotch's hand found her thigh under the table, offering his support.

"I'm pregnant," Emily finally said softly, but the words reverberated around the room.

"Pregnant?" Penelope whispered in awe.

"As in you're going to have a kid?" Derek asked, anger underlying his question.

Emily tensed. Anger wasn't an emotion she had been prepared to deal with, though now that it had sprung up, she was kicking herself. Of course they weren't just going to accept her announcement at face value. They couldn't. They were all too close, too protective, for this to be understood with a few short words.

"The father?" Dave asked, alarm and concern in his voice. He and Emily were close and the last thing he wanted for her was the stress of raising a child on her own. Emily knew that. "Is he around?"

"Yes," Hotch answered swiftly and with a dead finality.

Derek and Dave relaxed.

Penelope, however, narrowed her eyes. "Who _is_ the father?"

Emily's eyes immediately darted to Hotch and she heard Penelope gasp. Reid squeaked. Neither of them would have to say anything now, of that, they were both certain.

"How long has this been going on?" Dave asked, all traces of anger now replaced with a knowing amusement.

Emily sighed. This was the complicated part. "We're not."

Derek arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry?"

Hotch's eyes narrowed, not appreciating the underlying disapproval in Derek's voice. Emily rested her hand on his, easily adjusting to Derek's protectiveness and shot him a quick glance. His hand flipped up and twined their fingers in reply.

"This was planned," she told him quietly. "We're both excited."

Reid looked adorably confused. "I don't understand," the genius said.

She dropped her free hand to rest with her other on top of his. "We made a deal," she tried to explain, her eyes softening as she looked over at her supervisor. "I'm not getting younger and I want a baby of my own."

"So you made a baby deal?" Penelope asked, still obviously confused.

Emily nodded. "If neither of us were in a solid relationship in three years, we'd try for a baby. You all know how close we are and how much we trust each other. There's no one I'd trust more with my child. It was a logical choice."

"Very logical," Dave agreed, laughter in his voice.

Emily knew what he was implying and rolled her eyes.

"A lot of this we're playing by ear," Hotch spoke up. "We're going to move in together so we don't have to shuttle our baby back and forth between us. We haven't talked about our jobs or the Bureau. Questions?"

None came forward and the team filed out, stopping to congratulate Emily on their way. Eventually, it was her and Hotch left in the conference room and Emily felt herself deflate. It was overwhelming to think about, even now, three months down the line. Adrenaline was still racing through her system and she felt nauseous. She looked over at Hotch as his hand snuck under her hair again. "I'm not sure that went very well."

"Why? There was no yelling, no threats, no punches thrown... I'd say it went smoothly."

Emily snorted out her amusement. "Hotch, the only reason Derek _didn't_ deck you is because we're in the BAU. Here, you're his boss."

His fingers started combing through short sections of her hair and she had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep from purring. "It was part of the reason I chose the conference room," he admitted.

She sighed. "I'm going to have to do damage control when I get back to my desk. Derek isn't happy."

"Sweetheart, we told them so we'd be able to avoid the damage control."

"Derek isn't satisfied, Aaron," she said, slipping in reaction to his endearment. "Pen's going to want details.... I'm going to be defending myself for months."

--

He could tell she was starting to get worked up about the whole situation. He turned her chair, wheeling it closer so his knee slipped between hers and he could press his lips on her forehead, his hand sliding from her hair to caress her back. "Honey, they love you," he told her softly, his lips moving against her skin. "Everything will be fine."

"I can't keep defending myself," she said, tears in her voice.

"You don't have to," he told her. "This wasn't a drunken one night stand, Emily. This was a logical, rational decision that we made. We've already got it planned out. There's nothing for you to be ashamed of."

At least he hoped there was nothing she was ashamed of. The way she was talking had his gut churning at the idea that she regretted this decision. There wasn't a single part of this situation that he regretted. There was nothing he wanted more than the baby growing within her. Well, except the woman herself. Hope had flared when Dave had asked how long they'd been together, then dashed when she corrected the older man.

"But if this is how our team reacts, how is the Bureau going to react?"

He wanted to pull her into his lap, reassure her that the Bureau wasn't something she needed to worry about. "Leave the Bureau up to me."

"Aaron-"

"Honey, the team is just trying to protect you. They want to protect you."

Her hand gripped his. "I don't know if I can do this."

"There is no 'I' in this, Emily. Only 'we'. Everything we do with this baby is something we're going to do together. Breathe, please."

He watched her take a deep breath, then another. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" he asked, brushing her bangs away from her forehead.

"I don't like being irrational," she replied. "I don't know why I freaked out like that."

"I'm sure this isn't the last time," Hotch replied, smiling gently. "This is going to be a learning curve for all of us."

Emily smiled as he stood and held out his hands to help her up. "I'm sorry," she repeated.

"Stop apologizing," he chastised.

"You're too easy on me, Aaron," she said softly, ignoring the partially open blinds to press a long, slow kiss to his cheek. His eyes drifted shut of their own volition and the thought briefly drifted through his head that there was more than friendship in that contact and in her tone as she'd said his name. But he buried the thought. He watched her head back into the bullpen knowing that there was a soft smile on his face. She brought out that side of him. He watched her sit at her desk, felt his stomach clench as Derek wheeled his chair over.

"They'll be fine."

Hotch didn't jump but Dave had taken him by surprise.

"Hotch, why haven't you said anything to her?"

"Said anything? About what?"

"Stupid doesn't look good on you, Aaron," Dave scolded, coming to stand beside the man that had once been his student. "Emily and a blind man are the only people who can't see how much you adore her. And for Pete's sake, Hotch, I'm not sure she could make her love for you more obvious than agreeing to such an unorthodox deal, then going through with it."

Maybe part of it was fear, he realized. He couldn't risk leaving behind another child if a romantic relationship with Emily didn't work out. He didn't want to jeopardize anything with such a spectacular woman, first and foremost for their child, but also for her, for Jack and for himself. She was his rock. "She deserves better, Dave."

Dave shook his head as they both continued to watch Emily's conversation with Derek unfold. Reid wasn't even pretending not to listen. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe 'better' is a relative term?"

"Come on, Dave, you know what I mean." Nevertheless, Hotch found his mouth curving in affection, relief and satisfaction as Derek stood and pulled Emily into a tight hug.

"It's not your decision to make," Dave told him.

"How can you say that?"

"Hotch, you're a behaviouralist, not a psychic. You can't change how she feels, you can't begin to know what she needs and you can't change what she wants. That's up to her."

Which, unfortunately for Hotch, meant that the only thing that was left to tell Dave was the truth. "I can't fail her, Dave. I can't take that risk."

"You'll never find anyone like her," Dave replied. "The risk isn't the important thing. A smart woman once told me 'The key is finding that special someone who makes the risk look like the only option there is."

Hotch arched an eyebrow. "Emily told you that?"

"Jen, actually," Dave replied.

"JJ is a smart woman," Hotch agreed.

Dave sighed, turning to face the younger man. "Look, Hotch... Emily's everything to you. She has been for years. You've sabotaged each other's relationships without realizing or thinking twice about it. She agreed to have your child. I think it's obvious."

Hotch took a deep breath. He knew Dave was right. JJ's words rang in his head. Emily was his only option. She was the only woman he could see as being an intimate part of his life. And it had been that way for a while. But it really wasn't the question. The question was whether she saw him the same way. And he doubted it.

* * *

_**HAHA! It came to me, I wrote it, and it's genius! Most of it, anyway. The line about risks and options is, unfortunately for me, the genius of either Tracia or Tonnie. Unfortunately for me, I deleted the e-mail of whichever one it is who gave me permission to use it! And I feel terrible and utterly horrible, because giving credit where credit is due is so important.**_

_**However, this little scene has sparked an idea for a little bit of a JJ/Rossi spin-off...**_


	13. Chapter 13

**PART THIRTEEN**

A month later, Emily wrinkled her brow in frustration as she tried to button her jeans. Then she pouted. She was getting too big for her pants and she really wasn't sure how she felt about it.

"Em? Are you coming?"

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. "In a minute." She picked up the phone, hitting 4 on the speed dial.

"Hello?"

Emily smiled slightly. "Hey Will. Is JJ around?"

She heard Will call for his wife. "JJ was telling the truth then?" he asked, his accent still strong even after nine years in Virginia. "You're gonna be a Momma?"

Emily found a soft smile spreading across her face as her hand come up to rest on her lower stomach. Her baby bump was starting to show now, and it was really no surprise that her clothes really weren't fitting anymore. "Yeah," she answered.

"Congratulations then. Henry, give Adam back his bear. Here's JJ."

"Thanks," Emily said chuckling. Chaos was the norm with JJ and Will and their two boys.

"Hey, Em. Everything okay?"

That was always JJ's first question, especially recently as Emily continued to call with questions. JJ promised she didn't mind and admitted she wished she had someone to ask those same questions to when she was pregnant the first time. "I'm going apartment hunting and I have absolutely nothing to wear." Tears well in her eyes and she cursed the irrationality of hormones.

"Define nothing to wear," JJ replied, voice completely calm and rational.

"Everything either makes me look fat or fits too tight," Emily responded with a sniffle. "The only thing that isn't irritating is the pair of track pants I stole from Hotch months ago."

"First of all, Em, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a huge different," JJ answered, her voice still calm. "Second, rubber bands."

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked.

"Loop a rubber band through the button hole and around the button," JJ responded. "It's the greatest temporary fix until you can go shopping. Or until we can go shopping. How's next weekend for you?"

Emily felt herself calming at JJ's quick and efficient way of taking control. "Barring a case it should be fine," she answered.

"It's a date," JJ agreed. "I'll call Pen. Maybe Will can take the boys out somewhere for the day."

"I think Hotch has Jack next weekend. I can see what his plans are," Emily suggested heading out of her bedroom to hunt down a rubber band in the kitchen drawers. She smiled when Hotch arched an eyebrow at her in question. Evidently he'd heard her suggestion.

JJ laughed on the other end of the phone. "We might as well invite all the men at that rate."

Emily bumped the drawer closed with her hip, the elastic triumphantly in her fingers. She leaned against the counter, back to Hotch, the phone between her ear and shoulder. "A boys' day can't hurt," she replied, breathing out a sigh of relief as the elastic released some of the pressure on her waistline. "You are a godsend."

"I know," the blond responded cheerfully. "I'll call Pen about next weekend."

"Thanks JJ," the brunette said sincerely.

"Always," the mother of two chirped back. "I'll see you Monday."

"Do I want to know?" Hotch asked from where he was flipping through a magazine.

She sighed. "I'm getting fat."

"Not fat, Emily," Hotch answered, standing from her couch. He came up beside her, settling his hand over her bump. "This is our little girl. You're making sure she makes it out into the world to meet her Mommy and Daddy."

She rested her hand over his. "That was smooth."

"You think so?" he asked, a look of consideration coming over his face. "I wasn't sure if it was overdoing the reassurance."

She chuckled, a hand coming up to brush a tear from her eye. "You're a good man, Aaron Hotchner."

"We're going to be late picking up Jack," he murmured, kissing her forehead.

Emily smiled up at him. "Let's go house hunting."

* * *

Jack was bouncing in his seat as they hit their third house of the day and Emily sighed. She was getting tired and quickly. It was moments like these she cursed the small life growing inside of her.

"There should be nuts in the glove compartment," Hotch murmured to her, seeing her faltering. He, meanwhile, turned the car into the driveway of the address written on the post it in front of him in Emily's loopy writing.

She smiled her thanks as she dug them out, offering them to Jack when she climbed out of the car. But Jack was too preoccupied with the house in front of him.

"Wow," he said.

Emily locked tired eyes on the two-storey-plus-basement red brick and smiled. The picture had done it justice, something she was incredibly thankful for. It had three existing bedrooms, and three bathrooms, but it had been the den that had really caught both Emily and Hotch's attention. They did work a lot and the way the den was nestled into the back of the house made it perfect for a study they could both work in. The fact that it just felt right at this point had her grin widening.

"You must be Emily Prentiss."

Emily smiled and held out her hand to the real estate agent that greeted her. "I am."

"Matt Rock, but Matt is fine," he replied, his smile warm.

"Emily." Her hand went to her stomach and she felt Hotch's hand rest on her back.

"Aaron."

His deep voice made her shiver pleasantly.

"Come on in and I'll show you the place. You've only seen the front."

* * *

Hotch's head was spinning as they exited the house an hour and a half later. He knew Emily had fallen in love with the place, and he liked many of the practical aspects that Matt had pointed out along the way. The living room looked perfect for their little BAU family and it had a large backyard for Jack and their new addition. He'd fallen in love with the hard wood flooring in the dining room and what was going to be the study and he'd been happy to see that the basement had a room they could work on for Jack as he grew up. The master bedroom would be Emily's by default, if only because of the massive bathtub in the master bath. Hotch had absolutely no problem relinquishing that to her.

"Aaron," Emily murmured as Matt walked Jack through the basement that was basically going to be his. "We're putting in a bid."

He didn't have to argue with that. "You think Derek and Dave will help me settle Jack in down here?"

"I think Will and Reid will help you settle Jack down here," she replied with a glint in her eye.

He chuckled, well aware of what that glint meant. They'd help if only to ensure they were avoiding Emily's wrath. "As soon as Jack and Matt are finished, I'll put in our bid," he promised, wrapping an arm around her.

He felt his body tingle as she absently cuddled into his side. He smiled. They'd chosen their house.

* * *

**_I just realized that I didn't do all of the regular bells and whistles to make this easier to read. I guess I was just way too excited to get it posted to worry about something little like formatting. _**


	14. Chapter 14

**PART FOURTEEN**

A case had postponed their shopping trip, but JJ, Emily and Penelope were used to having to play to flexible schedules. So it was three weeks after she and Hotch had put down their bid for the house, three days after they'd gotten the confirmation, before the three agents got a chance to just be women.

"A house? You bought a house?" Penelope squealed.

"I know," Emily said with a giggle, chewing the chocolate off of her ice cream. "I don't think I ever expected to be here."

"Where's here?" JJ asked, scrutinizing another window of a maternity store. She was the master shopper in this area and Emily had willingly deferred to her supposed expertise. The fact that the blond knew her brunette friend was really just a bonus.

"Buying a house, having a baby... I never expected it," Emily replied, shaking her head.

"And the man?" Penelope asked as she wandered arm and arm with Emily.

The brunette blew out a breath. "Do we have to talk about it?"

"I just don't understand how both of you can be so blind," Penelope replied.

"Fear is a very good motivator," JJ murmured, though both of her companions heard her.

Penelope ignored her. "You do realize you're doing this completely backwards, right?"

Emily simply arched an eyebrow.

"Baby comes first," Penelope said, one arm crossing her stomach so she could tick the items off on the fingers of the arm tucked into Emily's. "Then the house, which, admittedly, is not necessarily out of the pattern since people move in together before they get married all the time."

Emily's eyes widened. "Marriage? Where the heck are you going with this Penelope?"

JJ snorted. "You're kidding me, right? Hotch was _meant_ to be a family man." She had been completely floored when Emily had explained the deal to her in the first place. It wasn't like Hotch to allow a child to be born out of wedlock. He was traditional almost to a fault, though he really did respect both her and Emily in the field.

"And we've been trying to tell you for years he's in love with you. And I mean head over heels, honey," Penelope agreed. "You're the only one that's been too blind to see it."

Emily rolled her eyes. "He's helping out a friend in doing this, that's all. Could you imagine me going to a sperm bank to pick out a donor for my child?"

"Yeah, but he didn't have to go through the process of buying a house with you," Penelope pointed out. "Heck, he didn't have to do anything past fertilizing the egg. How did that happen, anyway?"

Emily knew she'd gone bright red at Penelope's question. "Hotch is a gentleman, you guys know that."

"Yeah, but to go this far?" JJ asked, stopping to turn. This conversation was turning serious and she wasn't going to miss out on a single word because she was trying to find a store Emily may actually pick something out in. Her friend was surprisingly picky. "Come on, Em. You know Hotch better than any of us do, so you know very well that even gentlemen don't jump through this kind of hoops for a woman they're supposed to be a donor for. You want him to have part custody of this kid and to facilitate that, you're moving in together. Do you have any idea how much work a baby takes? If you think either of you is going to be dating for the first four years of that kid's life, you're dreaming."

Emily believed every word JJ had said. No one knew about children better than she did at this point and Emily knew she and Will hadn't been married when Henry had graced them with his presence. "You knew from the beginning that this was going to be unorthodox."

"Peaches, there's unorthodox, and then there's plain blindness. You are falling into that second category," Penelope replied. "Why are you even fighting this?"

Emily blew out a breath. "Because I'd much rather be his friend and the mother of his child than have him realize I'm not what he wants years down the line."

"Oh please. How many years has that man been divorced? How many women has he dated in the mean time? And how many times have those women given him the ultimatum its either her or you?"

Emily blinked. "What?"

"Come on. No woman likes another woman in her man's life, especially one that's so incredibly close with his son who is not related," Penelope said with a roll of her eyes. "You study behaviour, Em, you can't be blind to that."

"I'm not privy to what he may have talked to another woman about on a date," Emily defended. "And there's nothing of mine in his apartment. Well, nothing much."

"Nothing much?" Penelope asked with an arched eyebrow.

"A pair of sweats, an old t-shirt, comfort clothes," Emily replied.

"Anything else?" JJ asked, her voice almost distracted. "He keep a toothbrush under the sink in the bathroom for you?"

Emily bit her tongue.

"He does!" Penelope crowed.

"What difference does it make if he does or not?" Emily snapped, starting to get irritated. She was sick of her friends picking at her relationship with Hotch.

JJ shrugged. "Honestly? It makes no difference to me. You guys are just hurting yourselves by not allowing yourselves to just love each other. Boundaries suck."

"And what if you're wrong?" Emily asked.

JJ and Penelope exchanged a glance. Fear went along with relationships for Emily like peanut butter and jam in a sandwich.

"Em," Penelope began softly. "There's no way we can be wrong on this. It's just not possible."

JJ squeezed her best friend's shoulder with a little smile. "Come on. We have clothes to buy. And while we're at it pay attention to everything else. We are going to have to throw you a shower at some point."

Emily smiled back. "Thanks, Jayje."

"Always."

* * *

But it was enough to make Emily think. So when she was over at Hotch's that night, sitting on the couch with him, watching a movie, she couldn't focus to save her life. And Hotch noticed.

"Everything okay?" he asked, wrapping his arms more securely about her.

She tried to smile. "Everything's fine."

"Emily."

She knew that warning tone and honestly, also knew there was no way she could hide everything from him. If there was one thing she learned, it was that telling as much of the truth as possible was the best way to lie. "I'm exhausted. I love JJ and I love Penelope. I really, really do, but they are exhausting individuals. And they're like dogs with bones with some things like – oh!"

"Emily?"

He was kneeling in front of her in an instant, looking about ready to reach out for the phone. "I... I think I'm okay."

"You think? You've got to give me something better than that, sweetheart."

"I'm not exactly sure what-" She gasped, then grabbed for his hand, placing it over the flutter that she'd felt across her stomach. She knew her grip was tight, but excitement coursed through her. "Can you feel it?"

She watched his face as her hands held his. She could tell the minute he realized what he was feeling. Awe washed over his face. "Is this..."

"Our baby," she breathed. "That's our baby, Aaron!"

"That's our baby," he repeated, just as breathless as she was. He'd missed Jack's first movements in Haley's stomach. Not only that though, but this seemed like so much more than that.

Tears sprung to her eyes as she started to laugh a little. This was their baby, moving in her stomach. She was still laughing as he pulled himself back up, his hand still on her stomach. "I've never felt anything like that," she whispered.

He kissed her forehead, her nose, and then finally kissed her fully. She knew she could taste the tears on her lips. She cuddled into his side after a moment, his hand still on her stomach. Emily wasn't sure if his mind was on the movie anymore than hers was after that, but it didn't matter. If anything, it solidified the fact that they really were going to be raising a child together, and it was an honour and a blessing she never thought she'd experience.


	15. Chapter 15

**PART FIFTEEN**

Hotch didn't like the idea of Emily's parents coming over and it was really only for one reason. Emily hadn't stopped flitting about. She couldn't stop moving, couldn't stop fixing edges of blankets, refolding things, repositioning pillows... everything. She'd re-set the table three times now and it was starting to drive him nuts. It was all her fault too. He'd been perfectly comfortable keeping their biological relatives in the dark until she'd brought it up at the office.

_Emily rubbed her stomach as she climbed the stairs to Hotch's office. Five months along and already her child seemed to be a very active individual. But she had one particular goal in mind. After all, five months was a long time to go without telling her parents or his parents that they were about to be grandparents. She knocked on the doorframe to get his attention and his brow immediately knit in concern as he took in the way she was rubbing her stomach._

"_Everything okay?" he asked. _

_She resisted the urge to roll her eyes. As time had progressed in her pregnancy, he'd become more and more overprotective. It was starting to border on irritating. "Everything is fine, Hotch. Stop fussing."_

_He arched an eyebrow. "Then what is it?"_

"_What makes you think I'm here for something?" she asked in response, coming in and settling herself in a chair. _

"_I know you. I know that look on your face. What is it?"_

_Emily sighed. "When are we going to tell our families I'm pregnant?"_

_He blinked. _

_This time, she did roll her eyes. "Don't play dumb with me, Aaron Hotchner," she scolded. "You've been putting it off as much as I have."_

_He was silent for a moment. "How are we going to tell them? We can't exactly just make it a surprise."_

_Emily's eyes narrowed. "Are you calling me fat?"_

"_I'm calling you pregnant Emily. Don't put words in my mouth."_

_She chewed her cheek. "I don't want to tell them."_

"_We have to," he replied._

"_I know," she agreed. "Um... Your parents first, or mine?"_

"_We'll have your family over first? They can see the new house while they're here."_

And that was how he came to be following her around the entirety of the house, watching her flit about. "Emily, stop."

"My mother, father and stepmother are all going to be here in twenty minutes! I feel like this place is still a mess," Emily argued.

Hotch sighed, ignoring her protests as he grasped her shoulders and marched her over to the couch. "Sit."

"Hotch."

This time, he made his tone strong, sure and almost the same one he used when ordering around his agents. "Sit."

She sat, and he followed, resting a hand over her stomach and feeling the flutters that were his child. He smiled. "You need to breathe. You've cleaned this place top to bottom every day for a week."

"You know my mother, Aaron," she replied, rolling her eyes and trying to get up. The slight pressure from where his hand still rested over their child stopped her.

"I do know your mother. But you still haven't told me why it's perfectly okay and normal to have your divorced parents in the same room together."

Emily shot him a look. "Not all divorces are evil and terrible," she replied. "My parents decided on divorce because they never saw each other. They'd basically been separated for almost five years when Dad met Caroline and Mother understood that she was going to be there for him and she couldn't. She got the summer house in the south of France, he got the ski lodge in the Swiss Alps and things went on, life as usual."

"And you were okay with that?" He was glad he'd managed to at least temporarily distract her.

She shrugged. "One, I didn't get much of a choice. Two, I was about fifteen when my parents decided to make their separation official, so I knew it wasn't my fault and I'd already met and falling in love with Caroline, so I couldn't complain. For all intents and purposes, everyone got what they wanted. I wasn't about to argue with happiness."

"How big of you."

"Do not tease me, Aaron. I know you're distracting me and I'm letting you."

Of course she knew. He should have known she knew. He adored her intelligence. "So your parents still like each other."

"They're still friends, yeah. It's perfectly safe to have them in the same room. And I have yet to see anyone be able to handle my mother the way my father can. Bless Caroline for the few times she puts up with both of them at the same time."

"Holidays?"

"Yeah," she agreed. She stiffened when the doorbell rang. "They're early. I should have known they'd be early. Caroline is OCD about being on time."

He would have made a crack about her own obsessive-compulsive tendencies if it wasn't for the fact that Caroline wasn't related to Emily by blood. "Stay here, I'll get the door. It's fine."

"They don't know we live together."

"Emily, they're not going to think twice about it. Breathe. Your father has spent Christmas parties with me and I've met Caroline, you know this."

"I'm so worried. You know what they're going to ask."

"We've practiced this a million times. Why are you worrying."

She breathed out a sigh. "Because it's an unorthodox situation. And I care."

He pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'll get the door. Take your time. Everything will be fine." He stood and made his way to the door, taking his own deep breath before pulling it open with a smile.

"Aaron!" Caroline greeted him, coming forward to hug him and kiss his cheek. "Look at this place! Where's Emily?"

"In the living room the last time I checked," Hotch replied, reaching out to shake Alan Prentiss' hand. "Alan."

"Well I want to see her! She hasn't been by to visit in too long."

"She's in the living room, Caroline. I'm sure she'll be out shortly," Alan consoled his wife, just as Elizabeth Prentiss made her way up the steps. "Liz, what are you doing here?"

"I was invited," Elizabeth replied, greeting both Alan and Caroline warmly, before turning to Hotch. "Agent Hotchner."

Emily's relationship with her mother still was not completely comfortable, so he wasn't as comfortable with the former ambassador as he was with her ex-husband. "Ambassador Prentiss."

"Elizabeth, please. We're not working," the ambassador responded. "Emily didn't say you were invited to dinner."

"He doesn't need an invitation, Mother. He lives here," came Emily's voice at the same time she came around the corner.

"Oh my," Elizabeth gasped. "Emily Joanne Prentiss, what on earth...?"

Her chuckle was nervous. "Um... I'm pregnant."

"We can see that," Caroline breathed out. "You look fantastic!"

"What happened, Emily? How did this happen?" Alan's voice was much more the judgement Hotch had been expecting. "Who is the father? Where is he? I'm going to-"

"Daddy, stop," Emily said and even Hotch was surprised at the complete calm in her voice. "Come sit down. Aaron and I have a lot to tell you."

* * *

With most of the awkwardness of explaining most of their situation before dinner, the meal was a surprisingly light affair. Emily had debated between kicking her father under the table and simply stabbing Hotch with her steak knife, but Caroline and much to Emily's surprise, her mother, had stepped in every time the men offered her more food or more to drink.

"So let me get this straight," Alan said when Hotch had left the room to deal with the dishes. He and Emily had discussed this and agreed that her parents were probably going to need more than reassurance of the two of them. "You are not getting married."

"No, Daddy. We're not getting married," Emily agreed. "For now, we've found an agreement that works for us. Aaron and I are going to live together while our child grows up."

"And what about the Bureau?" Elizabeth asked in concern.

"I want to know how it happened," Caroline said with a secretive little smile.

"Caroline!" Emily replied scandalously.

"Oh please! You've seen that man!"

"And that would be my cue to see if Aaron needs any help in the kitchen," Alan said pushing back his chair and grabbing the last pile of plates on the edge of the table.

"Don't scare him," Emily called after her father. When she turned back, even Caroline had lost the humour in her eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this, sweetheart?" her stepmother asked quietly.

Emily chuckled, rubbing her baby bump. "A little late to go back on the decision now, isn't it? But I was sure when I made the deal, and I was sure when I agreed to go through with it. We've got an arrangement right now that works for both of us."

"And what if it changes?" Elizabeth asked.

"I'm sorry?"

Caroline and Elizabeth exchanged a glance. "Well, what if one of you finds someone? Then what happens?" Caroline inquired for both elder women.

Emily looked between the two most influential maternal figures in her life. "Then we deal with it," she said quietly, uncomfortable with the tightening of her stomach. The thought of Hotch dating made her nauseous.

"Emily, what are you doing?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily blinked at her mother. "I'm sorry?"

"We're not blind, Emily. We've seen how you two interacted tonight, and Alan and I have seen the two of you every Christmas. Don't lie to us," Caroline said quietly, reaching across the table to grasp Emily's hand. "What are you doing?"

Emily looked down at her hand on her son or daughter. "I'm not even sure," she admitted. "There's no one else I would even _think_ of trusting as my child's father right now. There's no one else I'd rather be doing this with than Aaron."

"You live and work together, Emily. What happens when work follows you home?"

"We've been friends for years," Emily defended. "Work always follows you home in our line of work."

--

"Emily and I have always looked out for each other," Hotch said, answering Alan's question as the older man dried the dishes. Alan had guess Hotch had been relegated to dishes so Emily could reassure her family this wasn't a decision she made lightly. "We haven't had any problems with work up to this point."

"I can see that you're taking excellent care of my daughter, Aaron. I've always thought that."

"I'm certainly trying, sir," Hotch agreed.

He saw the older man nod his head slowly out of the corner of his eye as he reached for the large salad bowl. "Aaron, how long have you been in love with my daughter?"

He dropped his handful of cutlery all over the counter and floor in surprise.

"Everything okay?" Emily's voice floated through from the dining room.

"Everything's fine, sweetheart! It's just cutlery," Alan called back. He bent down to help Hotch pick up the knives and forks. "I'll take that as 'a while'."

"Sir, I-"

"I've seen it for a while, there's no reason to deny it," Alan said with a smile. He stood up with Hotch. "I'm assuming that you told her?"

Hotch knew his silence spoke volumes.

--

"You haven't said anything to each other?" Caroline gasped. "Emily, you've been bringing him to our Christmas dinner for years! For behaviouralists you're sure going about this backwards."

"That's what JJ said," Emily agreed with a sigh. "I just.... I can't."

"So you can bring this man's child into the world but you can't tell him you love him? How did we raise this girl?" Caroline asked.

Elizabeth was holding Emily's eyes, seeing the fear and concern in their identical brown depths. "We raised her to protect herself first," the ambassador said softly.

--

"And there's probably nothing I regret more than that," Alan said, unwittingly adding to his ex-wife's words in the other room. "But if there's anyone who can get through that wall, assuming you haven't already, it is you, Aaron."

Hotch opened his mouth but Alan wasn't finished.

"A child is a huge step, Aaron, and it's obvious from spending more than twenty minutes with the two of you that besides your son, the two of you are number one in each other's lives. You don't think maybe it's time to declare that feeling to the public?"

"That's asking Emily to take on a single father with a teenaged son that works with serial killers all day," Hotch said.

"That doesn't work as an excuse this time. She knows this. You're _living_ together."

"Aaron? You guys are taking forever to do those dishes," Emily's voice floated into the kitchen again, interrupting the conversation. From the tone of her voice, Hotch would bet an entire year's pay that she was just as uncomfortable with the questions she was being asked.

Then he found himself wondering what those questions could be. Was it possible that Elizabeth and Caroline were asking about the same thing? He surreptitiously pinched the back of his thigh. There was no way Emily was having the same conversation because there was no way she felt the same way. She was allowing him access to his child because he knew how important that was to him. Other than that, he was a glorified sperm donor.

And that was why he was never going to tell Emily how much he adored her.


	16. Chapter 16

**PART SIXTEEN**

"This is Julianna Rodriguez, thirty-two, originally from Brazil," JJ said, bringing up the first picture of their newest case.

It was a month after Emily and Hotch had broken the news to Emily's family and they were still trying to find a way to tell Hotch's mother and stepfather who lived in upstate New York. They'd so far come up with nothing and were now going to have to postpone it again. Emily blew out a breath as she tried to get a better look at the case file in front of her. Her now-six-month pregnant stomach made it extremely difficult.

"Second is Mary Turner, seventeen, US citizen, three weeks after Julianna Rodriguez, two weeks later, Natasha Klavidya's body is found. She was twenty-one, from Kharkov."

"Where?" Derek asked.

"It's in the Ukraine," Emily answered absently. "How were they ID'd?"

"Julianna Rodriguez and Natasha Klavidya were identified through immigration records. Mary Turner had her fingerprints filed when she was a child. She was matched through missing persons," JJ responded.

"How are they connected?" Dave asked, looking incredulously at the three photos up on the screen.

"They were positioned exactly the same way, found in the same kind of atmosphere," JJ answered smoothly, bringing up the crime scene photos. "They were all found around the Los Angeles area, and they're not the only ones."

Emily gasped as JJ pulled up four more photos of women ranging from ages eighteen to forty-two. "They're all Jane Does?"

JJ nodded. "No one's been able to ID them."

"There's two different types of victims," Reid said in his absent-murmuring style. "Victimology is telling us two UNSUBs."

"The murders scream two UNSUBs," Emily agreed, rubbing her hand over her stomach. "One who brutalizes them, kills them, and the other that places them in that peaceful position."

"How long since the first murder?" Hotch asked.

"Um... coroner puts the first death at eight months ago. The first four women were found in graves when the police searched the area around Mary Turner's body," JJ answered.

"The victims are all model-beautiful," Derek offered. "Two of them are from foreign countries that we know of, Could we be looking at an international human trafficking ring?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "That's a huge leap, Morgan."

"Not when you consider the results of the coroner's sex kit and his findings," Dave responded. "No semen."

"Let's pack up and get to LA," Hotch said. "The more we can get from the crime scenes the better we should understand this guy."

The room went about packing up, but Emily paused as Hotch's hand rested o her arm. "A word?"

She didn't like the idea, but followed him to his office. "What is it?"

"I don't want you on this case," he said.

Emily dropped into a chair. "What?"

He met her eyes resolutely. "I want to ground you due to pregnancy."

"You want to ground me," she repeated. "At six months."

"Your only job should be our child, Emily," he said. "You need to keep your stress levels down."

"Stress levels? Dr Gellert said everything was fine, everything was normal and you were there when she said I could fly fine up to eight months," Emily argued, trying to keep her hormones and subsequently her temper in check. "I flew to Nebraska for a case two weeks ago."

"That was two weeks ago."

Emily clenched her hands in her lap. "I have yet to make a decision that has put me or our child in danger. I stayed in the precinct in Nebraska," she disagreed tightly. "And I know the Bureau policy on pregnancy. _I_ get to make the decision. And besides, JJ stayed until she went into labour."

"JJ's primary function is not a field agent," Hotch replied.

"I am going to Los Angeles, Aaron," Emily said. "Ground me at my seventh month, fine, but I am in perfect health – better than perfect health – and you are only grounding me because you don't trust me with our baby."

"Trust has nothing to do with this," he snapped.

Emily raised an eyebrow. "It's not? Then what is it?"

"It's _dangerous_," he growled.

"Walking down the street is dangerous. I sit in a precinct surrounded by law enforcement." She rolled her eyes. "How many times are we going to go through this?"

"Why are you even arguing with me? I'm your superior and I'm making it an order."

Emily's temper boiled over. "Get off your damned high horse, Aaron Hotchner," she spat. "I am perfectly capable of taking care of this baby, taking care of myself and going on this case."

"It's an order, Agent Prentiss. And that's final."

She growled and left, making sure to slam the door hard behind her.

* * *

Dave had heard the entire scene from his office and winced when the door slammed, shaking the framed diplomas on his wall. He sighed. When JJ had been pregnant, both times, she'd been able to choose when she was going to stay behind in Quantico and when her maternity leave started. Hotch wasn't giving Emily that kind of choice and while Dave understood the basic reason behind it, he was of the opinion that if Hotch wasn't going to _tell_ Emily that he was in love with her and wanted to protect her, he had the obligation of treating her the same as he had JJ during her pregnancy. So, he pulled himself out of his chair and knocked on his door. When he heard Hotch call out for him to enter, he did, leaning on the door frame.

Hotch only had to glance up. "You heard."

"Enough," Dave agreed.

"And now you're here to pass judgement."

Dave shrugged. "She makes a good point. JJ was here until her eighth month with Adam, and until she went into labour with Henry. Emily is just starting her third trimester, not even and you're already confining her to Quantico."

"It's not the same."

"In love with her or not, Hotch, we need her in the field, as long as possible. We're better off with her in the field. This case has international connections, you know we need her."

"Dave-"

"You can't justify it, Hotch. You're being overprotective and trying to stick to your guns while being afraid of telling her the actual reasoning behind your overprotectiveness. And now she's _pissed_."

Hotch looked up at his mentor. "What if something happens to her?"

"You know she isn't leaving the precinct, Hotch. She hasn't done anything outside of the police department since she found out she was pregnant," Dave answered. "She's always been safe Hotch."

"I don't want her to get hurt," Hotch said quietly after a moment.

"She's smarter than that, you know it," Dave replied.

Hotch blew out a breath. "Find her?"

Dave didn't have to look far. Emily, he was sure, had made a beeline for JJ's office. Sure enough, the brunette was red-eyed and seated on the media liaison's couch. JJ fixed her glare on Dave as he stepped through the doorway. Dave immediately held up his hands in innocence.

"He wants to talk to you," Dave said to Emily.

"Why? So he can criticize me again? No thanks," Emily snapped. Then she sniffled.

Dave took in the red rims of her eyes and softened his voice completely. "He wants to apologize, Emily. Can you blame him?"

"Yes," Emily and JJ replied in unison.

Dave glared at JJ. "He wants to make sure you and that baby are safe, Em. You can't blame him for that."

"I can do my job, Dave. Pregnancy isn't a debilitating disease. I can function just as well as JJ or Penelope," Emily replied. "I've _proven_ that."

"You have," Dave agreed swiftly. "But, Emily, you have to be willing to negotiate."

"Negotiate?" Emily asked, her tone warning.

Dave shot a look to JJ for help. Even JJ had to know that Emily was over-reacting.

"He's right," the blond spoke up. "And I don't usually admit he's right."

That got a small smile out of the brunette.

"Look, Em," JJ began, going back to stroking her friend's curls. JJ's maternal instincts were always on high alert, ever since she'd given birth to Henry. "It's got nothing to do with what Hotch thinks and everything to do with how he _feels_."

Dave picked up JJ's train of thought. "The last thing he wants to do is hurt you."

"You two need to iron this out and fast. We have a killer to catch and we have to be on the plane in half an hour," JJ agreed. "Please don't turn this into an epic battle."

* * *

Hotch was standing at his window, looking out over the Quantico campus when she tapped on the doorframe. He turned to her. "I said some things I didn't mean," he began, knowing there was no use dancing around the issue.

"So did I," Emily agreed, staying in the door frame.

Hotch sighed, biting the inside of his cheek. "Emily come in, sit down. You shouldn't be on your feet."

"I'm fine," she replied curtly.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Emily, don't be stubborn to prove a point."

"I'm never stubborn to prove a point," she replied, her hands coming to rest on her stomach even as she did as he'd asked.

"I'm sorry," he began. "I didn't do that right."

Emily sighed. "I wasn't exactly calm about it either," she relented. "But I need you to understand where I'm coming from, Hotch. JJ choose her own maternity leave. The only reason you're putting your foot down is because this is _your _baby."

He wasn't going to deny it. "I worry."

"I know," she promised. "But I think about it. I haven't made any decisions that have put me in danger. Hell, Hotch, I haven't put myself in a _stressful_ situation that wasn't necessary."

"I want you to be safe," he said, coming to sit beside her on his office couch.

"I can't get much safer than the precinct, Aaron," Emily pointed out. "And it's not like you haven't been periodically checking on me during cases anyway."

He felt his face warm. He had been checking on her, both through calling her and by keeping officers close by to give him updates. "We have to talk about this, Emily. About your leave."

"No, we don't," she replied. "It's my decision to make."

He paused, then decided on a different tactic. "Do you promise to stay at the station?"

"Aaron, I make decisions that border paranoid," she told him. "This baby is just as important to me as it is to you and I know I'm not safe from miscarriage just because I'm out of my first trimester. No one knows my abilities better than I do."

"You're coming on the case," Hotch said. "But when this is over, we're going to talk about grounding you."

Emily rolled her eyes.

* * *

_**Apparently I'm on a role here. **_

_**We're getting closer and closer to the 'I love you' confessions. I promise. I'm just as annoyed with them dancing around each other as you are, but another couple of chapters and then we'll be there!**_

_**Now, chapter survey:**_

_**Boy or girl Hotchner?**_


	17. Chapter 17

**PART SEVENTEEN**

The case they were working was one that Emily was sure was going to stick with her. After two _very_ long phone calls to the Ukraine and Brazil, she'd been forced to come to the conclusion she'd hoped to avoid. Juliana Rodriguez had been convinced that she was coming to America to get a job and send money home to her family to help support her parents and her six siblings. Natasha Klavidya had wanted a new life outside of the Ukraine and had even applied to UCLA and California State. She wanted to create and establish herself in America. Emily ran a hand through her hair, her heart sinking.

Human trafficking.

The autopsy had presented more information. The younger women had been beaten, they'd been drugged and poorly fed. The older women had all of the markers of constant abuse. It made Emily's heart hurt. She looked up as a warm strong hand rested on her shoulder.

"Anything?" Hotch asked.

"They were told they were going to have good jobs," she said slowly. "They were here to make something new of their lives, Hotch. Someone, some people, masquerading as helpful NGOs _tricked_ these women into sexual slavery."

Hotch sat down beside her, reaching out for her hand. "Are you going to be okay with this?"

Emily sighed. "We see the worst a human can do to another human, and nothing gets me like this does. Where do they get the gall to manipulate foreign women to come to America only to turn around and take advantage of their perception of the American Dream?"

"You still have the opportunity to work from Quantico," he offered quietly.

She was shaking her head before he finished. "We all have bad cases. I'll be fine."

There was a pause and Emily knew he was considering fighting her on it. Eventually, however, he spoke, "What did you find?"

"Other than the fact that the parents thought their daughters were going to be living the life they always wanted, nothing that can really help. They gave me different recruiting agencies, different names of the contacts in those agencies... They went missing three months apart."

--

She sounded so down and despondent and Hotch's heart clenched painfully. "What about from Garcia?"

"She ran the names the parents gave me. Ivan Yaroslav has a record, juvenile, but it's still there. His parents were originally from Russia, he was born in the States. He's got a wife, Katerina, and a son. He pays rent on an apartment building and a mortgage on a house."

"And the other name?" Hotch prompted.

"Chip Peters, American through and through, generation after generation. He looks completely clean. Dropped out of college in his second year, but that's basically all we have. Garcia's still looking," Emily replied through a yawn.

"Sweetheart, have a nap. I'll wake you up in an hour. You're drained," he said softly. "We'll be fine without you for an hour." He needed her to have a nap, needed to know that she was still taking good care of herself and she wasn't letting this case get in the way of the baby she carried. "I promise to wake you up. I swear."

She sighed. "Yeah. I could use a nap," she agreed. "Think the chief would let me use the couch in his office?"

He looked at her and let out a sigh. There was no way he was going to be able to convince her to go back to the hotel and sleep. "Flash him one of your smiles. He won't be able to say no."

Instead, she flashed him one of those smiles that made his knees work. Then she leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thanks Hotch."

And in a whiff of coconut she was gone, and Hotch was left alone with all of the work she'd compiled. He chuckled to himself as he eyed her tiny, precise writing in what had been the empty space in her copy of the file. Emily consolidated everything and she always did it in her own copies.

"Hey Hotch," Morgan greeted. "Emily?"

"Napping," Hotch replied. "What do you know about Ivan Yaroslav?"

"Oh, sir, pick me! Pick me!"

"Hello, Garcia," Hotch responded.

"Mama, what'cha got?" Morgan asked.

"He's in some serious financial trouble," Garcia answered. "Like _serious_ financial trouble. Like, if he doesn't come up with some serious dough soon, he'll be basically kicking his wife and son out on the street with him."

Hotch wrinkled his brow. "Then why is he paying rent on an apartment?"

"I don't know sir, but I did find a last known for Chip Peters."

"Reid, you and I are going to go check the apartment. Morgan, Dave, Chip Peters' last know," Hotch ordered. "JJ, stick around. If we're not back in an hour, wake Em. She's in the chief's office.

JJ chuckled but nodded her agreement. "On it."

* * *

As Hotch asked, JJ woke Emily an hour later. "Morning sunshine," she sing-songed.

Emily blinked her eyes open blearily. "You're not Aaron."

"No, thank goodness. No I'm not," JJ agreed with a small chuckle. "He's checking out Ivan Yaroslav's apartment with Reid. Morgan and Dave are checking out the last known Garcia found for Chip Peters."

The brunette sighed. "I hate being pregnant."

JJ laughed outright this time. "No you don't."

"You're not a real field agent," Emily murmured, her eyes falling closed. "I'm wiped."

"Then sleep another hour, Em. No one's going to hold it against you. No one does."

"That doesn't really help, Jayje," the older woman said. "I feel almost crippled."

"It's not a debilitating disease, Em. I'm pretty sure those were the words you used for Hotch, wasn't it?" the blond asked, running her hand through Emily's dark hair.

"Still," she sighed. "Did you feel like such a pissy pansy when you were pregnant?"

JJ laughed again. "Both times. It's normal. As stupid as it is, they call it hormones. It doesn't help that you don't have Hotch around like I've got Will."

Emily arched an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"My ankles were so bad with Adam that Will was massaging them and my feet almost every night. And, honey, the back aches are just around the corner, I'd get on confessing your undying love and devotion to him so he knows he can a) jump your bones and b) rub your back when it starts to ache."

Emily sighed. "It's already starting to ache."

"Emily!" The blond through her hands into the air. "You're ridiculous! Both of you! You're only torturing yourselves."

"It certainly doesn't sound like it," Emily quipped.

JJ warmed up to reply when her phone rang. "Hey Dave."

Emily saw something pass over her best friend's face, but it passed before Emily could really put her finger on what it was.

"I'll be there in five." She hung up. "I have to go. I'll keep you posted okay?"

"Everything okay?" Emily asked, worry starting to pulse cold through her veins.

"Fine," JJ said with a calm smile. "We'll be back before you know it."

Then she was gone. Emily blew out a breath and pushed herself upright. She was going to find a break in this case if she passed out doing it.

Well, close enough anyway.

* * *

**_My goodness this was painful to get out! I have most of the next chapter written out, but I couldn't seem to get the segue between the last chapter and the next one (IE: this chapter). The next chapter should be up faster than this one. But not until probably Thursday or Friday. I have exams Wednesday and I should really probably seriously consider studying for them!_**

**_Loves!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**PART EIGHTEEN**

He was blatantly, completely and unfortunately stuck. His mind was a mess as he put his hand over the bullet graze in his arm. But there was a light. Reid had managed to get out without a scratch on him. And yet, his mind was in a continuous loop of two things: one, he needed to get out of here and when he did, he was going to tell Emily he was completely and head-over-heels in love with her. Two, Emily was going to flay him if he got out of this alive.

"Ivan, you don't want to do this," he said, leaning against the wall in the corner he'd been forced to.

"Shut up. You have no idea what I want."

"I know you want to support your family," Hotch replied. "I know you don't want to leave them behind. You've killed eleven women that we know of, you've already put yourself in a situation where you're leaving them with nothing. You're going to face consequences no matter what, but we can lessen the sentence if you let me and the rest of the girls go."

"You're going to get me out of this," Ivan murmured, peeking out the window.

He liked and didn't like that idea. After all, it made him indispensable to the terrified, cornered and gun-wielding man in front of him. At the same time, sixteen women were behind the locked door at the other end of the room and they were dispensable. They were leverage.

"Then what do you want?" Hotch asked, surprised at how calm his own voice was.

"I want to get out of here alive and I'm going to get my family somewhere safe. And you're going to help me."

* * *

Emily sighed for the eight millionth time, rubbing her stomach. The slight discomfort that came with her baby's movement was not helping the nausea that came with JJ long-ago departure. She was only half paying attention they left on to monitor the media coverage of the case.

"Agent Prentiss?"

Emily glanced up. "Officer?"

"Ma'am, you're going to want to turn the news up."

Emily wrinkled her nose, but did as the officer suggested. An apartment building filled the screen with police cars and three Bureau-issue SUVs in front of it.

"Sources have just confirmed that the hostages include sixteen young women and an FBI agent."

Emily's heart began to race and she struggled to get her legs beneath her. She felt her gut twist uncomfortably. "Who is the agent?"

"I don't know ma'am."

She started towards the door. "You get me down there, yesterday."

"Ma'am, I don't think-"

"Good. Just drive."

* * *

David Rossi was stressed to say the last. Hotch was their foremost negotiator. He wrote the bloody textbook. But there was too much at stake here to make a mistake. There was a pregnant woman not too far from their current scene who Dave knew would be completely devastated if he couldn't bring the man she loved home alive and in one piece. And there was a boy back in Virginia that needed his father to come home.

"Shit."

Dave was not happy with that particular exclamation from Derek's mouth. "What is it?"

"Emily."

Dave echoed Derek's curse. "Jen?"

JJ looked up from where she was scribbling down a few key points for the chief of police to say to the media and followed Derek and Dave's line of sight. With an almost imperceptible wince, she rested an arm briefly on the chiefs before moving to intercept Emily. Dave turned his attention back to the infrared screen they'd set up.

--

JJ was torn. She could easily understand how Emily was feeling. At the same time, JJ knew how important a dispassionate mind was at this point. "Em, you shouldn't be here."

Emily's eyes were filled with emotions. "Its Aaron isn't it. That's why. Its Aaron."

JJ took a deep breath. Emily's usual and uncanny ability to compartmentalize had fallen to the wayside. "Because we need to be objective and you _definitely_ shouldn't be adding so much stress to your life. Its not good for the baby."

Id rather stress here than stress in the precinct, Emily said, deflating slightly. "So it is Aaron."

"Yeah," JJ replied sympathetically. They couldn't kick Emily out. She had the clearance and the right to be there. "Reid's getting looked over by the EMTs and Hotch... as far as we know he's okay.

The blond watched Emily take a deep breath, trying to center herself. "What happened?"

"He's locked the left over women in a room. Were trying to find a way to get them out safely," JJ answered surprised that even under this kind of stress Emily could sound as calm as she did. Of course, shed been able to compartmentalize when Reid went missing, but though shed cared about the genius, she hadn't been in love with him, nor had she been carrying Reid's baby.

"I need to do something," Emily said. "I cant just stand here."

JJ blew out a breath. "You know you cant."

Emily released an annoyed grunt, but didn't argue. They were both quiet for a moment. "Reid's at the ambulance?"

"Getting checked over," JJ agreed.

Emily blew out a breath. "I'll go check on Reid."

--

She needed to do something regardless of the fact that she knew JJ was right. She was too emotionally invested and for the woman. Ivan had killed eleven women - not to mention if there was a single mark on Hotch - and she wanted to see this guy fry. So she wove through the throng of officers to the ambulance. Reid was waving the EMT off, a pack of ice on his elbow. He started when he saw her.

"I'm fine," he blurted.

She ruffled his hair affectionately. "Of course you are."

"No really," Reid implored. "I did this falling down the stairs on my way down."

Emily found herself biting her cheeks against laughter. "Thanks, Reid," she said. "And only you could get caught at a scene with gunfire and then bruise your elbow on the way out."

"He wasn't shooting at me," he defended, then clapped his uninjured hand over his mouth.

Emily gasped, both because she hadn't known that shots had been fired and because her baby decided to give a swift kick to her abdomen.

"It didn't look serious," Reid tried to reassure her. "There wasn't enough blood and he didn't go down."

"But there was a gun."

Reid didn't argue, probably because it was a statement not a question. "Hotch wrote the textbook on hostage negotiation and Rossi's on the other end of the wire. If anyone can get all sixteen women and himself out without anyone getting hurt, its Hotch."

Emily sighed. "I don't know if that helps."

And yet they both knew he was the only hope they had left.

* * *

"Why did you kill them?" Hotch asked, looking at Ivan. "To keep them quiet?"

Ivan shrugged. His back was against the wall, under the window, the gun still in his hand. "Because they don't know their place. They want this job, they come to us. Then they fight back."

Hotch nodded slowly, his eyes watching the UNSUB. To the seasoned profiler, it felt like Ivan was rattling off something by rote and not necessarily something he truly believe. "And Martine Rochai? Carolina Angelo? What about them?"

"Who are they?"

"Two of your eleven victims, Ivan," Hotch replied. "You didn't know their names did you?"

"Why do I care? They're doing a job."

"So you just killed them?" Hotch asked. "Even Chip knew their names."

"They age out," Ivan said with a shrug. "They start sagging and wrinkling and no one wants them."

Hotch shifted, things falling into place. "And you cant have them identifying you to the police."

Ivan's grin was feral. "And they cant do it when they're dead."

* * *

_**They took out all of my quotation marks and apostrophes!! I had to go through it all again from scratch and put them back in! Let me tell you at 7:30 in the morning when all you want to do is post a bloody chapters so you have something happy to come back to after writing an exam, putting every freaking punctuation mark with the apostrophe-slash-quotation mark key is a pain in the rear end!**_

_**Kudos to those who had the gut feeling something was going to happen to Hotch! Did you seriously expect me to write this any other way?**_


	19. Chapter 19

**PART NINETEEN**

Emily had left Reid with the ice on his elbow in the ambulance, making her way back over to Dave. "Anything?"

The elder profiler shook his head. "Not for lack of trying."

"He puts his cell on silent when he goes in for take downs," Emily nodded her agreement. "There's no other way to contact him?"

"Other than the horn, no," JJ said from Dave's other side. "Were waiting on Derek. Hes bringing the wife and son."

As if on cue, Derek popped into Emily's field of vision, leading a woman and a little boy towards them. "Agents Rossi, Jareau and Prentiss, meet Mrs Katerina Yaroslav."

"That is my husband?" the woman asked, her voice heavily accented and her eyes on Emily.

"Inside ma'am," Dave replied. "With one of our agents and sixteen young women."

Katerina darted her eyes up to his before they fixed on Emily, her eyes flicking down to her stomach and back again. "How far?"

Emily smiled softly. "Six months."

"Your man is a good one?"

"He is," Emily agreed. It was an opening and she wasn't about to miss it. "But he's in that apartment with your husband."

Katerina's eyes widened. "If my Ivan knew... he didn't want this, Agent."

"We need your help," Emily said, reaching for the woman's hands. "We need to know how we can get your husband and his hostages out of there alive."

"He would not do this if he knew you were pregnant," Katerina replied. "Then her eyes went to Dave. May I speak with him?"

"We haven't been able to get in contact with him, ma'am," Dave said apologetically. "And I can't let you go into that building."

"What about the speaker," JJ suggested softly. "Put her on the speaker."

Dave looked at JJ, saw the determination in her eyes and knew that really, she wasnt giving him a choice. "Mrs Yaroslav, do you know how to use this?"

* * *

Hotch was at a loss and really, he knew it was his fault. He knew his team, knew that it was very likely Dave had tried to call his cell phone. Why did he have to put it on silent this time? There was no other phone in the entirety of the apartment, not that it really surprised him. There was no reason to put a phone in here, and probably too dangerous if they were going to keep women locked away. And with the wide use of cell phones these days... well, house phones were slowly becoming extinct.

He'd just opened his mouth to speak when a woman's voice broke through the air. It was quiet, and Hotch realized it was coming from outside.

"Ivan. Ivan listen to me."

Hotch looked up at his captor, trying to gauge who would be on the other end. The way the other man's head snapped up, Hotch would bet it was someone important. Probably his wife. And that took his brain to Emily. She'd be down there, no doubt about it now. The news would have easily and swiftly picked up the story and she would have rushed over as soon as she heard. Maybe she was still asleep. Yeah, in his dreams. She was probably down there plotting how to rip him limb from limb whenever he got out of here.

"Ivan, this needs to stop."

Ivan spun and carefully split the blinds to look out the window. Hotch heard his breath hitch through the absolute silence of the apartment. It was his wife. It was the only person it could be. And for the first time since Ivan had shot at him and Reid, Hotch felt a little bit of real hope swell in his chest.

* * *

Emily's hand was on Katerina's back, trying to provide support as her little boy clung to her skirt. She could tell this was not easy for the other woman and she didn't blame her. Finding out that your husband was killing women, that he was running a forced prostitution ring couldn't be easy. Somehow, this woman was holding it together. Then the other woman took a deep breath. Emily's brain scrambled to translate when her next words came out in Russian.

"There is a beautiful woman down here, Ivan. She is pregnant, six months. The father is the man you are holding captive." There were tears in her eyes and voice now and Emily grasped the woman's free hand, holding on tight. "She looks like a phenomenal woman, Ivan. And I know you. You are not going to let this child come into the world or grow up without a father. That's not the type of man I agreed to marry."

Emily's eyes darted to Dave partially in confusion. Dave was simply watching them both his hands in fists at his side. Emily knew he looked at Katerina as their last hope, as the one person they had left who could probably talk Ivan out of surrendering without anyone dying.

With a deep breath, Katerina continued. "The man I married saved me from the same present those sixteen women you have are going through. The man I married saved me from a lifetime of servitude and almost daily rape. The man I married got me help for the drugs I was addicted to, nursed me back to full health and a full diet. The man I married fought for me when no one else knew I even existed."

Emily's eyes were tearing up at the same time her mind was racing. Ivan had saved this woman from forced prostitution? But that couldn't be right if he was the dominant partner in the relationship. There was no way it was right. Chip Peters was at the station and had been singing to the officer doing his interview when Emily had raced out the door to make it to this scene. So it was with wide eyes that she turned to Dave. "I think we have this profile backwards."

* * *

Meanwhile, eleven floors up from the woman he loved more than anything he could think of, Hotch was coming to the same conclusion. "You don't call the shots, do you Ivan?"

The other man darted his gaze backward. "Call the shots?"

"You don't control what you do with those girls. You just move them where youre told to, when you're told to." It was all starting to make almost more sense this way. His financial troubles, his wife.... and though he didn't understand a word of what the female was saying down below, the way hes reacted to the woman's words, made Hotch seriously believe that it was his wife. "If you aren't responsible, then why are you the one holding sixteen women hostage? Whats going to happen to your family when you're locked away in jail for something you didn't do?"

"It doesn't matter now. The point is that I did, isn't it? Isn't that what your American law calls for?" Ivan responded almost scathingly. "You don't help my wife and you don't help me."

"I want to help you," Hotch responded. "It's what I've been trying to tell you, but I cant help you if you don't help me and you don't talk to me."

"My wife came over from Russia to find a job almost six years ago. She got caught up in this."

"And you married her?"

"Chip was not happy, but there was nothing he could do and Katerina wasn't going to tell. She was much too afraid of him."

--

"I still am," Katerina said, from where she was seated in the back of a police car, the door open. "I was not about to say anything. Ivan promised at our wedding that he would stop this but... we always needed the money. It was difficult for him to find a job."

"Because he had a juvenile record?" Emily asked quietly.

"No one wants to hire a criminal, Agent Prentiss, not even in America," Katerina agreed. "We have been struggling and I cannot ask Ivan to step away from the only job he knows. And he cannot leave. Chip will not let him."

"Chip has been arrested, Katerina," Emily said softly. "But it's your husband that's going to answer to the murders right now unless we can get him out of there and get him to lead us to some evidence that proves Chip is the guy were looking for."

--

"That will help me?"

"It won't save you completely," Hotch told Ivan honestly. "But it will help."

"The girls will testify to some of it," Ivan said, his eyes going back out the window.

"Then let's get out of here. End this, Ivan. I can walk you out, make sure you get the chance to talk to your wife and son."

"You can really do that?"

"All you have to do is walk out the front door with me right now. Someone else will come for the girls, this is something you and I need to do together."

* * *

Emily held her breath at the uproar that sounded. She watched as Hotch led Ivan out, allowing Dave to take him as his eyes met hers. Then she was racing toward him as fast as her legs would carry her. He seemed just as intent on her and wrapped his arms around her as tightly as he could. She mentally cursed the tears that began rolling down her face, soaking his shirt beneath her face. But it didnt matter. What mattered was the feeling of him against her, the smell of him invading her nostrils again.

"Thank goodness you're okay," she said as she pulled away.

"I'm fine," he agreed. "I'm fine."

"Reid said you were shot," Emily replied, her hands starting to frantically run over his chest up over his arms until she found the graze. She hissed. "Aaron."

"It's just a graze, Emily," he said softly, tilting her chin up with his hand. "I'm still here and still in one piece. He only grazed me."

"It could have been so much worse," she whispered.

"But it wasn't," he corrected pulling her close again.

She went more than willingly, curling herself into his warmth and burying her face in his chest again. "Good God Aaron. Don't you ever do that to me again. I was so scared you weren't going to come out alive and that he'd shoot you... I could barely think. All I knew was that I couldn't have you die on me without telling you I love you."

--

He froze. Had he heard her right? "What?"

"I love you," she said again easily, tears streaming down her face. I"'m in love with you. And I'm terrified and hormonal and this one time I cant compartmentalize, but I'm telling you the truth and-"

He silenced her by tipping her chin back and sealing his mouth to his. "I didn't want to pressure you."

Emily's breathing was harsh, her eyes still gleaming. "Pressure me?"

"I adore you. I love you. I worship the ground you walk on, But you know the type of man I am, you know-"

"And I don't care," she said hoarsely. "I know you better than you know yourself and I love you."

His thumb stroked her cheek. Nothing else existed but the two of them and the newest and most drastic change in their relationship. Suddenly, he started chuckling.

"What?" Emily asked softly, her eyes shining.

"Jack said to me a couple of years ago that he expected you to start coming to our weekly dinners with us."

Her brow wrinkled in that adorable way he loved. "Why?"

"Because I love you. He... I think he's just always known. And he's always wanted it to be you. He was surprised at how quickly her face went red. What is it?"

"He's going to be ecstatic," she said.

Hotch could tell she was being evasive. "Because?"

"He saw this years ago. He asked me once when you were introducing him to one of your girlfriends why you weren't dating me."

He let out a strangled laugh. "How much time have we wasted?"

"Does it really matter now? she asked. "Now come on. There's no way I'm letting you get out of here without getting that graze checked. And don't you argue with me, mister!"

Hotch held up his hands and chuckled. "Who am I to argue with you?"

"That's a good answer."

* * *

_**It did it again, so I'm sorry if we're missing apostrophes or quotation marks. I can't decide if it's a problem with the site or if it's the way I'm saving the file. At some point, maybe I'll just start typing it all in here. That'll be easier!**_

_**So? How did we like the confessions of love and adoration?**_

_**One last thing... if you get the chance and you're looking for some prompts to write your own stuff, take a gander over to the TV Prompt Challenge forum! It was spawned from a conversation about TV episode titles with sienna27, so we've decided to challenge ourselves, each other and as many other people as we can to write whatever you can and whatever you want. Shoot me a message if you've got any questions or check out the link on my profile for the rules and entries. Thanks, and let the fun begin!  
**_


	20. Chapter 20

**PART TWENTY**

Emily looked at the sonogram picture the doctor had put in her hot little hand at her last appointment and let out a sigh. Her baby had an irregular heartbeat. Her son. The doctor had suggested she try to take it as easy as possible and they'd keep an eye on him. Hotch had taken it to a whole new level of hovering as a result. It didn't help that Jack had fallen ill and was home with the flu. Emily didn't mind. She and Jack had watched _Finding Nemo_ a few too many times to count, but Emily didn't mind. It made Jack happy.

She ran her hand through his hair with a smile. He was a terrible patient, a little whiner, and if Emily hadn't dealt with his father before, she would probably feel like she was in over her head. But Hotch was as terrible of a patient as his son and Emily couldn't solve the problem by cuddling Hotch close. At least, she hadn't been able to until their case a month ago. She looked up in confusion as the doorbell rang and Jack whined as it woke him.

"I know sweetheart. You stay here, cuddled up tight, okay?"

"But Daddy said you had to rest too!" Jack replied, opening bleary eyes and gripping her arm as tight as his aching body would let him.

"Oh, I just have to get the door, honey," she said, kissing Jack's head. "I'll be back as soon as I see who it is."

She hoisted herself up and headed for the door with a heavy sigh and placed both of her hands on her stomach. She didn't recognize the man and woman at the door but opened it with her society polite smile. "Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for my son," the woman said. "Aaron Hotchner?"

Emily felt her spine stiffen. Hotch's mother was standing on her front step. "He's grocery shopping," she said. "But he should be back soon. Come in, come in."

She tried to swallow down the panic. Jack was cranky because he was sick and she hadn't had the slightest chance to clean up anything. Between trying to keep her stress levels low and Jack being a terrible patient, Emily hadn't really bothered with the usual little things to keep the house in order. She led the way to the living room, motioning to the love seat as she went about turning off the DVD player and trying to tidy up.

"Emily," Jack whined.

"I'm right here, honey," Emily replied, stroking a hand absently over the fourteen-year-old's head. "Just tidying up a little. We have guests."

Jack curled tighter into a ball and moaned.

"He's got the flu," Emily said in apology.

The woman didn't seem to mind. "So much like his father. Aaron was a _terrible _patient."

"He still is," Emily said with a little laugh. "I'm so sorry, excuse me. I'm Emily Prentiss."

"Cheryl Hotchner-Adlington and my husband Nigel."

Emily smiled as she shook the woman's hand, then Nigel's. "Hotch's stepfather?"

"Yes. You're here watching Jack?"

Emily bit her lip. "It's a little more complicated than that," she said with a laugh.

"How far along are you, dear?" Cheryl asked, standing to help her pile the dishes.

"Seven months," Emily replied. "And please, sit."

"I'm not the one that's seven months pregnant. Sit, I'll do this."

"Emily?"

"Living room," Emily called back. She smiled at him as he came through the door, a recyclable grocery bin in hand. "There you are. Nigel!"

"Aaron, my boy, how have you been?" Nigel asked, as Hotch set the bin down.

"I'm doing well. What are you doing here? Where's Mom?"

"Right here, dear," Cheryl's voice came from the kitchen doorway. "Helping Emily straighten up."

Hotch smiled as his mother as he kissed her cheek. "Thank you. She's supposed to be resting."

The rest of their greetings were interrupted by Jack's whine.

"I'll handle him," Emily said, resting a hand on Hotch's arm. "Bring in the groceries, sit with your parents." She was already heading to Jack's side, urging him up. "Come on, sweetheart. Let's get you upstairs to bed," she whispered to the teenager.

--

Hotch watched her head up the stairs with his son, an affectionate smile on his face. "What brings you here? And unannounced too."

"I'm so sorry about that, dear, but we wanted to see your new place," Cheryl replied. "She seems like a darling."

"Emily? She is," Hotch said with a wide smile.

Cheryl's face turned disapproving. "Aaron, she's seven months pregnant. She shouldn't be looking after Jack. She should be at home resting."

Hotch almost winced. This was going to be so incredibly complicated. The situation itself was ridiculously complex and explaining it to his parents was going to be difficult. "She does live here, Mom."

Nigel arched an eyebrow. "You're living with a pregnant woman you aren't married to, son? I don't understand."

Hotch glanced up to the second floor. "She's carrying my son," Hotch answered quietly.

Cheryl's eyes widened. "You got her _pregnant!?_ Aaron!"

"It wasn't an accident," Hotch was quick to clarify. "It was a decision we both made, together."

"Actually, it was a deal we made after a case," Emily's soft voice came from the stairs.

"You work with her too?! Aaron!"

He sighed. This was going much worse than he'd expected and the last thing Emily needed was the pressure of his parents' disapproval. "I told you, Mom, it's complicated. We made the deal over a year ago but..."

"It was a long time coming," Emily finished coming to sit beside him on the couch, slapping his hands away when he tried to tuck the blanket Jack was using around her. "Stop it, Aaron. I'm pregnant, not sick."

"The doctor said you had to be under as little stress as possible," he defended.

"That doesn't mean blankets," she scolded. "I know my limits, stop choosing them for me."

Cheryl's soft laugh broke them out of their fight as he continued to try and tuck the blanket around her stomach. She looked up and Hotch walked her cheeks turn a hot, bright red.

"Who said it was a long time coming?" she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

--

"Our colleagues," Emily murmured, folding her hands over their son.

"We've been.... close for years," Hotch agreed, finally stopping and wrapping an arm around Emily's back, his fingers absently digging into the tense muscles there.

"Then when are you getting married?" Cheryl asked.

"Well..." Hotch looked to Emily.

She smiled gently. This was the one place she didn't mind taking the blame. "It was my decision to say 'no'," she said. "First of all, I'm seven months pregnant, nowhere close to being ready to walk down an aisle in a wedding dress."

"I'm sure you'd still look gorgeous, my dear," Cheryl said kindly, then she turned eyes on her son. "Why did you not tell me about her?"

"This is only been recent," Emily spoke up.

"And your job, Aaron?"

"Our job," Hotch corrected, kissing her head. "We haven't quite addressed it."

"We've discussed it and we can't agree," Emily replied with pursed lips. "Aaron says he'll leave for our son, but if I'm already required to leave to give birth, it just makes more sense for me to look for a job that will keep me closer to our child."

"I don't want to miss as much with our son as I did with Jack," Hotch protested. "I want to be around for my child."

"And you will," Emily said rolling her eyes.

Hotch looked to his parents and sighed. "We're finishing this conversation later."

"Sure we are, dear," Emily said, patting his knee.

* * *

_**More with Hotch's parents to come! **_

_**And this isn't the end of the story in the slightest. We're going to see them through to the birth, I'm just not fully sure how I want to write up to that point. This puts Em at 8 months, so if you guys have any ideas about what I could do in the meantime, I'm more than open to them. I'm going to try to fix it in the next 24 hours. Should be fun!**_

_**Review!  
**_


	21. Chapter 21

**PART TWENTY-ONE**

"Aaron, sweetheart?"

Hotch looked up from where he was playing chess with his stepfather at his mother's face. "What is it?"

Cheryl smiled slightly. "It's Emily."

He was on his feet in an instant. "What happened?"

"Hormones and pregnancy, honey. She tried to get up from the couch."

Hotch understood and moved into the living room where Emily was curled around her stomach in the middle of the couch. He slid in beside her, wrapping his arm around her. The first time Emily had burst into pointless tears, Hotch had been at a loss as to what to do. JJ had told him the best thing for those instances was to help her remember that people cared. A hug was the best remedy and she'd been so right. Now, it was easy for him to pull her to him and hold on while she cried into her shoulder. She tucked her head under his ear and her breath fanned across his neck as she cried. He rubbed her arm as she cried herself out, then a few moments longer as her tremors subsided.

She took a deep breath and looked up at him. "Okay, it's your turn."

"My turn?" he asked quietly as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"To be pregnant," she replied. "I'm done. I'm done with the swollen ankles, the aching back, Your turn."

He kissed her temple. "If I could take a turn, I would, sweetheart. Unfortunately, you get the honour."

"Honour. You suffer through cravings and tell me it's an honour."

He chuckled slightly. "With all due respect to what you're going through, Em, remember which one of us is responsible for making sure you can deal with those cravings."

She nodded and watched him stand, then held out her hands. "Help me up?"

That had been just over a month and a half ago and now he sat on a picnic blanket watching Emily and Jack teach Henry and Adam how to properly feed ducks while JJ and Will looked on sitting on the nearby bench. It was a cool October day and the team had decided it was time for a picnic before the weather got cold. Emily was ready to give birth any minute and had managed to avoid bed rest. Their son's heart had continued to beat in an irregular pattern, but the doctor swore their son was healthy. And Hotch was inclined to charge the doctor.

He looked back at his book with a gentle smile, hearing Reid absently mumble 'check' where he was playing chess with Dave.

"Dad!"

His head came up at Jack's frantic cry as his son stood looking as surprised as the children around him.

"Mommy! Auntie Em peed her pants!"

And Emily met Hotch's eyes across the park. He could see the surprise and shock in the tense lines of her body.

Emily had gone into labour.

* * *

JJ stepped into Emily's hospital room hours later after they'd all caught a few hours of sleep to find Emily dozing. Hotch had just left to take Jack back to his mother's house, a much easier and better place for the teenager. Emily's eyes fluttered open.

"Aaron?"

"Ran Jack back to Haley's," JJ replied. "He assigned me to Emily duty in the meantime."

"God, he makes me sound like an invalid."

"You know that's not what he thinks," JJ replied, taking the seat Hotch had been using as home for hours. "He just wants to make sure your son doesn't come before he gets back."

"And you can do that?"

JJ laughed. "With my magic wand. I'm a mother. According to my children, I can make anything happen."

Emily started to laugh, then tensed through another contraction. She blew out a breath when it passed. She looked to her best friend. "Jayje... I'm not ready for this."

The blond had expected this. She'd gone through the same thing and had sobbed to her mother weeks before Henry's birth. She was glad she could be here for her best friend. "You can do this."

"A _baby_, JJ? I'm about to give birth to a small human that can't do anything for himself," Emily whispered.

"You've taken care of Jack before," JJ pointed out.

"He's not an infant."

JJ smiled indulgently at her friend. "Em, there's no handbook on raising kids. There are instincts you either have or you don't, it's that simple. You have maternal instincts. We all see them, we all take advantage of them. You're Mom to Hotch's Dad in the team."

"That's scary. Does that make Dave Grandpa?"

"Probably, but let's not tell him that."

Emily winced as she twisted. "Deal."

JJ reached out for her best friend's hand, standing and pushing some of her sweaty bangs back from her forehead. "Your son is a lucky kid, Em. Between you and Hotch, he's going to be the safest and most loved kid."

"You really think so?"

JJ knew that coming from her, as the only mother Emily respected, her opinion meant a lot. "I really think so. And kids think so. My boys adore you."

Emily laughed and sniffled. "Thanks JJ."

"Anytime."

"Em?"

JJ looked up to see Hotch panting in the doorway. "Everything's fine. The doctor hasn't even come in the check on her."

"You're okay?"

"For now, I'm fine," she promised. "Ask me when your son finally wants to grace us with his presence."

JJ smiled as she got out of Hotch's way. "Coffee?"

"And bring a juice?" Hotch requested quietly.

JJ smiled and squeezed Emily's hand before she left.

* * *

After almost twenty-four hours of labour and too many laps around the hospital to count, the doctor smiled up at Emily. "Alright, you ready to push?"

"No," Emily replied, even as she readjusted herself to get better leverage.

"Okay, when the next contraction comes I want you to push as hard as you can,"

She felt Aaron kiss her forehead and take her hand. "We're going to meet our little boy soon," he whispered to her.

She could feel the twinge starting and took in a deep breath. Then the pain hit and she closed her eyes pushing with everything in her. She barely heard what was going on around her as the doctor and Aaron counted backwards from ten. Then she collapsed with a gasp. "Jesus."

"I know. I'm going to need you to do it again, Emily," the doctor said.

She prepared herself again, then looked up at Aaron. "I'm going to kill you."

"You can do whatever you want," he told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"Okay, Emily."

Then the next contraction was hitting and Emily was pushing with everything in her. Her teeth clenched together as she pushed, squeezing Aaron's hand. The contraction passed and Emily fell against the bed again. "Okay, who's taking over?"

"You're almost there," the doctor promised. "He's crowning, so it's a matter of seconds. One last push and you'll be able to meet your son."

"I don't have one last push in me," Emily replied, dropping her head against the pillow. Then her body wasn't giving her the choice and she found herself pushing again.

"There we go!"

Emily strained her ears to hear, relaxing with an almost hysterical laugh as she heard the little cry. The the doctor said the words that Emily would remember for the rest of her life.

"Hold on. We're not done yet."

"What?!" she exclaimed. "What do you mean we're not done?"

"You're going to need to push again for me," the doctor replied. "It looks like your little boy had a friend."

"Twins?" Hotch breathed out. "Twins?"

"Certainly looks that way Dad. If you can go cut your son's umbilical cord, we'll bring your next infant into the world."

But Emily wouldn't let go of his hand. "Aaron, we can't have twins!"

"You can do this," he tried to reassure her, "I'll be back in a second, okay?"

"Okay, Emily. I need you to push."

It was fear that had her pushing again, going through the same process she had with her little boy. One more push later and she heard another little cry.

"Congratulations! You have a baby boy and a baby girl."

And as Emily met Hotch's eyes she knew he was as surprised as she was. Twins. The one thing they hadn't been expecting. She dropped her head back in exhaustion. "We're going to need the name book."

* * *

"Hannah."

Emily shook her head later that night after having a little bit of a nap, her finger grasped tightly in her daughter's little fist. She was awed by the little life in her arms as Hotch held their son. Jamie's name, short for Jamison, had been picked out for months. It make it so much easier when they knew the gender before hand. But this little girl had been a complete surprise.

"Madison?" he asked, glancing down the list that they had tucked into the front of the baby book. They'd been vaguely looking at names since Emily had found out she was pregnant, just narrowed it to names for boys after they'd discovered she was going to give birth to a son.

"Too popular. I want her to have a name no one else is going to have."

She heard the page turn awkwardly. "Ciara?"

Emily shook her head again. "What about Sophie?"

Hotch wrinkled his nose. "Jamie and Sophie?" He paused as he scanned the names. "Aubrey?"

"Ew, no. I knew a girl named Aubrey in high school, enough said." She thought for a minute. "Alexis?"

Her daughter's eyes fluttered open, meeting the identical ones of her mother. She looked up at Hotch. "I think she likes it."

* * *

_**For those of you who mentioned the oddity that was Emily having a boy, here's the reason! I was really at a loss, then someone was like 'twins'! So this is what happened!**_

_**I think there's going to be one more chapter, then a short little epilogue-like thing. And I've posted the prologue for the JJ/Rossi spin off. But after that, I actually have no new ideas. Dark of My Nightmares doesn't have that much left to go either and I'm not sure how I feel about it.**_

_**Review!**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Here's the epilogue!**_

_**And I went back and realized that I'd added a whole new section in my story document on my computer and then hadn't added it to the story here, so Chapter 21 has been edited to include the names! For those that are too lazy, we have Jamison (Jamie) and Alexis.**_

* * *

**PART TWENTY-TWO**

"Welcome home!"

Emily smiled widely as she stepped through the front door of the house, Jamie's carrier in her hand. Hotch followed with Lexie, nudging her slightly so he could get inside. "You've been busy," she said, reluctantly handing Jamie over to his enthusiastic Aunt Penelope.

"JJ and Garcia wanted to do it," Hotch replied, pressing a hand on her lower back. "Who was I to say 'no'?"

"A very smart man," Emily responded as Hotch gently lifted Lexie out of the carrier.

"Can I see her? Please Aunt Em?"

Emily and Hotch both chuckled at Henry's enthusiasm as Hotch carefully knelt down to show the boy the infant girl.

Henry cocked his head to the side, inspecting the little body. Then he wrinkled his nose. "Adam wasn't that wrinkley."

Laughter rose around them as Alan all but snatched his granddaughter from her father's gasp. "She looks like you," he said with a laugh. "Sorry, Aaron."

"No apologies necessary. My mother says Jamie looks like me, so I see it as we're even," Hotch replied wrapping an arm around Emily.

"Where is my grandson?" Elizabeth asked, looking over Alan's shoulder at Lexie.

"Kidnapped, I'm afraid," Emily murmured, watching JJ and Penelope coo over Jamie's still sleeping body. Much to her surprise, she was exceptionally calm watching both of her children in someone else's arms. With two of them, she'd learned quickly that she couldn't apply all of her attention to both of them simultaneously. She was happy to be home with her family.

"How are you feeling?" Dave asked, absently snatching Adam and flipping him upside down.

Emily smiled moving to kiss his cheek. "Like I just gave birth," she quipped as she did the same for Reid, who was standing awkwardly beside Dave, watching Adam with a sense of trepidation. Adam asked a lot of questions and his favourite walking, talking encyclopaedia of answers was his Uncle Spencer.

"Then why are you standing?" Derek asked. "Let's get you a nice comfy chair. I don't think you'll be seeing either of your kids for a while."

* * *

Emily hadn't laid eyes on either of her children for almost an hour when the wail came. She smiled affectionately as she went in search of her crying infant. It was time to eat. She found the culprit, Lexie, in JJ's arms, Jack looking at her in fear.

"I swear I didn't do anything, Emily!"

She ruffled the teenager's hair. "She's just hungry. Jamie should be screaming any minute now."

Jack relaxed visibly.

"Hey, don't, okay? You wouldn't do anything to hurt either of them, I know that." With that, she held her arms out for her daughter. She was transferred easily between mothers and JJ smiled.

"I told you so."

Emily smiled back, aware JJ was referring to their conversation in the hospital. "Chalk it up to drugs and hormones."

Lexie had quieted the minute she'd been placed in her mother's familiar arms and was cooing instead. Emily smiled down at her, leaning her head to rub her nose against the tiny one of her daughter. "I'll be right back."

JJ nodded. "I'll have Hotch bring Jamie up."

So Emily climbed the stairs, talking quietly to the little body in her arms. She smiled as she stepped into the nursery. Hotch, and Emily would be the others too, had been busy. The original nursery had only been prepared for her little boy. Lexie had changed things irrevocably and the two cribs sat side-by-side against one wall of the babies' room. But it was the rocking chair in the corner that called to her now. Despite the pain that Emily often felt Elizabeth put her through, the rocking chair had been her favourite baby gift. It had been her grandmother's, on her father's side, given to her mother when she was born. According to both of her parents, Elizabeth spent hours in that chair with Emily.

She settled into the old, squeaky wood with a comfortable, content smile, settling Lexie against her chest. She leaned her head back as Lexie finally latched on a smile floating across her face. This was somewhere she'd never thought she'd be. She never expected to have a baby, let alone give birth to twins. Doctors said Jamie had been essentially and carefully wrapped around his sister and the irregular heartbeat had actually been two heartbeats almost beating almost the same beat. To top it off, she'd never expected to have a man like Hotch in her life, let alone loving her.

"Hey."

Emily smiled as Hotch came in, his second son cradled in his arms. "They're like clockwork, you know."

"Who wakes up first?" he asked, standing in front of her and rocking Jamie in his arms.

"Jamie," she said slowly, eyes narrowing as she tried to remember. "I think?"

He chuckled as they did an exchange, searching the changing table for a burp rag. He paced back and forth across the room with Lexie while Emily watched, a soft smile on her face. It was certainly something to see Hotch as a father to an infant.

"Good girl," he cooed when she let out a massive burp.

Emily laughed quietly. Watching him with the babies was something that settled heat low in her belly. It was a touching and arousing sight. And she didn't have to ask him to hand her a burp rag for Jamie before he started rocking Lexie, telling her some useless story in low tones while Emily burped Jamie. She watched as Lexie's eyes dropped closed and Hotch stroked a hand down her soft cheek. Jamie had fallen asleep much quicker and she joined him at the cribs to put Jamie down in the crib beside his sister. Hotch's hand came up to the back of her neck, slipping under the hair that was curling wildly. She hadn't bothered to try and tame it over the last few days and it fell around her shoulders wildly.

"You know, this is one of the greatest gifts I've ever been given."

"The feeling's mutual," she said, leaning in to kiss him. She smiled into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his neck, while the other stayed on the edge of one of the cribs. Emotions welled up in Emily's chest. There was something that had been on her mind for a while, something that had occurred to her while she was filling out the birth certificates for the twins. She pulled away from the enthusiastic show of affection. "Marry me."

He was silent for a moment, blinking awkwardly. "You beat me to it."

"What?" she asked in surprise.

"I was going to ask you," he said, pulling a small black box from his pocket.

She laughed. All of a sudden, it was easy, almost too simple. She watched him flip open the box. It was a simple single diamond and she found her eyes tearing up. "I promised myself I wasn't going to be this much of a girl."

He chuckled, taking her hand and sliding the ring onto her finger, then lifted it to kiss her knuckles. Emily grinned back, squealing again and pulled him close, kissing him thoroughly. She didn't want to say she felt complete, it sounded too corny, but she'd wanted this for so long. And it certainly felt right.

* * *

_**I got sick of writing Hotch proposing, so I tried to do a more Emily-centered one. **_

_**And that's the second story I've finished! I hope you guys enjoyed it.**_


End file.
